


Incerte un nombre ingenioso aqui

by PaopuConMostaza



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Auto-odio, Chiaaaave ayurenmel, Dirk necesita todos los abrazos del mundo, Divergent Timelines, Lo prometo, M/M, Mencion de Beta Dirk, No todo es lo que parece, Pero afrontan su mierda como adultos responsables, Post-Sburb, Sad Dirk Strider, Se desvia de los creditos, Tambien del epilogo, Ya no se en que calificación poner esta mierda, en algun momento habra smut, esta mierda es algo lenta, no se como usar esta mierda, quizás en algún momento se convierta en compatible con el canon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaopuConMostaza/pseuds/PaopuConMostaza
Summary: Después del juego, Dirk esta cansado e infeliz,  pierde todo propósito para existir y estar cerca de sus amigos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer trabajo en este fandom y es más una prueba de como puedo escribir a los personajes para un trabajo aún más grande que he venido pensando en los últimos dos años.  
> También está fuertemente inspirado en este fic, Happiness is de Vrunka
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/622105
> 
> No se como usar las etiquetas, tendré que buscar un tutorial en YouTube XD y cuando se me ocurra un nombre decente para esta mierda, se lo pondre posteriormente

_— Creo que realmente no me gustan los chicos, lo siento Dirk, creo que tal vez fueron las circunstancias del juego y creo…—_

 

—No hay problema Jake, no hay falta— no lo habías dejado terminar, ya sabías lo que seguía “creo que solo debemos ser **amigos** ”, diablos que lo sabías, pero no querías escucharlo en voz alta y menos que él lo diga, tu corazón ya no podía estar más roto y tu esperanza ya no podría estar más perdida…. Así que lo dejaste ir, dejaste que fuese feliz con lo que sea que quiera hacer, a donde sea que quiera y con quien sea que quiera compartir sus días, tú ya no perteneces a su vida.

 

Te alejaste, dios maldita sea que te alejaste de todo y de todos, no podías estar siquiera cerca de ellos, querías volver a la antigua comodidad que tenías antes del juego, o al menos, algo que se le pareciese, también quería un tiempo para guardar luto por Roxy, porque al parecer nadie tuvo las pelotas de decirte que la Roxy de tu línea de tiempo estaba muerta y tanto la Roxy que ahora está viva como John son de otra línea temporal; te alejaste de Dave porque a pesar que sea tu hermano de otra sesión realmente no te debe nada y aparentemente eres un constante recuerdo del monstruo que lo crio, así que le estabas haciendo un favor, también te alejaste de Jane porque no querías ser una carga para ella y no tiene que preocuparse por ti, te alejaste de Jake porque realmente no podías soportar estar cerca de él sin que tu pecho duela recordándote tu corazón hecho trizas y también te alejaste de los demás porque apenas los conocías y no querías arruinar sus vidas con tu mera presencia.

 

Vas al lugar más recóndito de puedas encontrar, vas al sur, muy, muy al sur, donde el frío es insoportable en el exterior en los meses más fríos y soportable en los meses más cálidos, te mudas junto al mar como el consuelo de preservar la única comodidad que podrías volver a tener en este nuevo mundo, podrías escuchar el chocar de las olas todo el día.

 

En estos días duermes más, ya no tienes proyectos y ya no fábricas robots, ya no lo ves necesario porque ya no tienes que volver a pelear, ya no eres útil para nadie.

En tu casa no posees ni calendarios, ni relojes, menos computadoras o teléfonos, no son útiles cuando no hay señal alguna en tu morada y ya no te importa tener una forma de cuantificar el tiempo, así que solo te limitas a ver como el sol cruza su carrera por el cielo y a sentir las leves variaciones en las temperaturas cuando te aventuras al exterior, o como las olas del mar varían en las fases de la luna.

 

A veces no sales de tu cama en todo el día a excepción de las cosas básicas y otras veces te aventuras por el pequeño bosque que rodea tu casa en busca de leña para tu chimenea, en tus peores momentos recuerdas a las personas que dejaste y te convences de que al irte, mejoraste sus vidas de forma exponencial y en los mejores, que te recuerdan con el cariño.

 

  Tienes almohadas grandes en tu cama porque te gusta simular que alguien te abraza, que alguien realmente te ama y que te acurruca en las noches para alejar tus pesadillas, cuando eras un niño que no sabía nada, te gustaba imaginar que era una mamá o un papá, cuando fuiste un poco mayor, que era tu hermano y que alejaría todas tus pesadillas con sus poderes de adulto, después...que era Roxy y que ambos se hacían compañía en su soledad compartida y finalmente cuando eras un adolescente, que era Jake quien estaba contigo en tus peores noches antes del juego, cuando solo Cal te limpiaba las lágrimas con sus manitas de marioneta.

 

El tiempo pasa, al principio contabas los días, pero perdiste la cuenta después del primer año, tampoco cuentas los inviernos que pasan, dejaste de contarlos después del cuarto o quinto invierno, ya solo dejas a las estaciones pasar por tu ventana porque sabes que no puedes morir tan fácilmente y las veces que la muerte te llevó, te trajeron de vuelta, las marcas que hay en tu cuerpo por tu propia mano, y la que recorre tu cuello lo confirman.

 

 Y así como el tiempo pasa y tu vida continúa como una rueda sin rumbo a lo desconocido, te encuentras en tu visita al poblado cercano de tu hogar para abastecerse porque el invierno caerá pronto y no te gustaría salir para entonces, de vez en cuando le haces uno que otro favor a los lugareños en algunas reparaciones menores a cambio de alguna que otra noticia del mundo del que te alejaste, asi te enteras de que Jane junto con su padre y también Roxy y Callie refundaron Crockercorp y Jake refundó Skaian.Net, ambas compañías florecientes y en armonía, te alegras por ellos cuando más de una vez lees en los periódicos las colaboraciones que hacen sus compañías, también que Dave desentierra estatuas junto a Jade y Karkat, también te alegras por ellos. Pero hoy, fue diferente a todas tus visitas, hoy lo escuchas, al principio creíste que era solo una cuestión de tu imaginación en el momento en el que pusiste un pie en la tienda, pero nunca tienes tanta fortuna.

 

-“!Santos frijoles!, cuánto frío hace en este poblado mi buen señor”-bromea con el dueño de la tienda en el mostrador, no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado  siempre reconocerás su voz, es como un canto de sirenas para tus oídos, a duras penas lo ves y ya te volviste a enamorar del mismo hombre de hace tanto tiempo te comprometiste a olvidar, pero ya es demasiado tarde para volver atrás y cambiar lo acontecido, “no te ama, no te ama, no te ama” te repites en como un mantra mientras recorres los estantes tomando lo que necesitas, haciendo tiempo antes de acercarte al mostrador, pero él nunca se aleja y tú ya debes de volver a casa, por suerte es tu última parada antes de encerrarte por la próxima temporada.

 

 Cuando acercas tu carrito al mostrador, él sigue charlando con el dueño apenas notando tu presencia y tu capucha oculta tu rostro, suspira de alivio para tus adentros mientras que esperas para pagar tus cosas, sigue igual a como la última vez que lo viste, alto y moreno, de hombros anchos y esos hermosos ojos que podrían hipnotizar a cualquiera, dios…lo amas, realmente lo amas, tanto que sientes que tu pecho va a explotar, pero él no te ama y agradeces que aun siquiera nota que estas a su lado porque no sabrías te hacer si te reconociera.

 

—¿Algo más joven? — pregunta el dueño hacia tu dirección mientras niegas con la cabeza y hablar está fuera de tus límites en estos momentos —Está bien, nos vemos en la próxima temporada joven— se despide mientras lo ayudas a empaquetar tus cosas.

 

—Disculpe viejo amigo— Jake toma tu hombro y estás horrorizado —¿Sabe sobre alguna posada para que un camarada pueda descansar? —tu niegas con la cabeza sin siquiera girar a verle la cara y procedes a tomar tus compras e irte, eres un cobarde porque ni siquiera pudiste verlo a la cara y te duele tanto que juras que te lanzarías a sus brazos en cualquier segundo, pero eras un maldito cobarde que no quería la confrontación.

 

Pero entonces recuerdas un gran detalle del juego...nunca nadie te vio sin tus sombras, nadie vio cómo es realmente tu rostro sin tus sombras estilo anime, por lo tanto, antes de salir de la tienda te giras para al menos darle una buena mirada a Jake, te duele el corazón y te tiemblan las piernas, pero al menos no hay una mirada de reconocimiento en su rostro dirigida a ti y eso te alivia un poco.

 

 Una vez fuera de la tienda, te diriges a tu vieja camioneta estacionada en frente, podrías volar, pero tienes que fingir ser una persona normal y en el fondo te resulta agradable conducir, observas nuevamente a Jake en la tienda y ves cómo de repente se gira a hablarle a la nada, como si discutirá con alguien cuando levanta la vista en tu dirección y se apresura en salir de la tienda, maldita sea…. Arrancas rápidamente tu camioneta de mierda.

 

Cuando llegas a tu casa, sacas todas tus compras a toda prisa, guardas tu camioneta en tu sylladex, entras en la seguridad de tu casa y una vez dentro  dejas que caiga sobre lo que ha sucedido hoy, Jake estuvo aquí….estuvo aquí y aparentemente te reconoció, él le dirá a los demás y ellos vendrán a exigir explicaciones, no quieres eso pero tampoco quieres huir, te gusta estar aquí, te mueves bajo tu ropa de cama donde estás calentito y agradable, no te das cuenta que la inconsciencia te reclama…..   
  


Golpean la puerta haciendo que te estremezcas, jamás nadie ha venido a buscarte y solo una persona es probable, te quedas en silencio en tu cama bajo las mantas mientras sigue tocando la puerta, crees que si estás en silencio lo suficientemente él se irá y creerá que no vives aquí, pero continúa por lo que parece ser una eternidad así que te levantas y decides ser un hombre responsable en lo que parece ser mucho tiempo.

Él no se espera en lo absoluto que abras la puerta de forma tan sorpresiva hasta incluso puedes ver su sobresalto, una pequeña victoria para ti.

 

—Jake — anuncias con un tono solemne que ni tú mismo te crees y ves en sus ojos una emoción de la que no estás seguro de lo que significa.

 

—¡Strider! Por los malditos fantasmas de Pete y escurridizo como la miel, ¿Cómo estás? —

 

—Dormido hasta que llegaste y decidiste utilizar mi puerta como un maldito tambor—eso lo hizo reír y amas su risa, la habías extrañado mucho.

 

—Me preguntaba si podríamos pasar para ponernos al día porque un compañero de esta congelando en estos climas desconocidos! —  con un suspiro y un leve asentimiento lo dejas entrar —Pero qué lugar más pintoresco tienes aquí Strider y ¡tienes una chimenea como en las películas! — señala mientras preparas té.

 

—Si Jake, tengo uno de esos y es lo que evita que muera de frío durante los meses más fríos— dices mientras te sientas frente a él en la isla de tu cocina —Entonces… ¿Qué has hecho en este tiempo?”- y habla, y habla, y habla como si la vida se le fuese a ir en poco tiempo y tu solo te limitas a escuchar y beber tu té.

 

—Así que cap, ¿Qué has hecho tú en tos diez años? —

 

—¿No mucho, estar aquí y vivir tranquilo— suspiras mientras miras por la ventana al mar, no te habías dado cuenta que tanto tiempo había pasado desde que te fuiste?

 

—¿Pasa algo Dirk? —titubea y su mano tiembla como si quisiera hacer algo, pero se obliga a suprimir.

 

—No sucede nada Jake, aunque tengo una pregunta— dices con nerviosismo mientras giras tu taza vacía en tus manos.

 

—Dispara Strider no seas tímido! —

 

—¿Por qué estás aquí Jake? — la pregunta parece afectar como un golpe físico, primero se sobresalta un poco y después se mueve nervioso ante tu mirada expectante.

 

— hmm…bueno…verás … yo…, había oído que la vista de los glaciares era magnífica y cuando te vi… creí que era educado… ¡Pasar a saludar a un viejo camarada! —

 

—Ya veo Jake…en tal caso, deberías irte pronto, idealmente hoy mismo, porque se vienen las heladas y aparte de que los pasos se cierren con la nieve, las temperaturas te congelarán si estás demasiado tiempo en el exterior y  eso no es buena idea si no tienes el equipo adecuado— su cara se retuerce y ves en sus ojos algo que desconoces, así que lo ignoras, de todas formas él no vino por ti, y solo vino así por mera cordialidad.

 

—Ohhh vamos Strider, acabo de llegar… Y…Estoy algo cansado para volver al pueblo— él… ¿Está buscando quedarse la noche aquí?, eso no tiene sentido, aunque mieras por la ventana y te das cuenta que es bastante entrada la noche, así que estará atrapado contigo hasta mañana, también recuerdas que en la tienda estaba buscando un lugar en donde alojarse, y cae en ti, está aquí porque no tenía otra opción, te ríes en voz baja, él te planta una mirara extrañada y tu niegas con la cabeza.

 

— Si buscas pasar la noche aquí, me temo que tendré de dejarte el sillón, porque no tengo de una habitación para invitados — por segunda vez consecutiva lo ves sobresaltarse con tus palabras y ponerse nervioso, parece incómodo, como si no quisiese estar en lo absoluto aquí y lo comprendes, si fueses Jake, tampoco querrías estar contigo porque eres un mal recuerdo para él de todo lo mal que fue en el juego, si no hubieses sido un imbécil tan egoísta, manipulador e impulsivo, sería una presencia medianamente aceptable, y quizás todo habría ido mejor, quizá en cualquier línea de tiempo todo habría salido bien y nadie hubiese muerto por tu culpa, la Roxy de tu línea de tiempo no habría muerto, nadie habría muerto en la línea de tiempo de John y Roxy, y no se hubiesen visto en el necesidad que irse a otra línea de tiempo, si hubieses sido una mejor persona en cualquier línea temporal Dave habría tenido una infancia feliz y normal… no...no… no sigues esa línea de pensamiento porque comenzarás a hiperventilarte y eso no es no es algo bueno ahora, entonces aprietas un poco más la taza en tus manos y te levantas, al parecer es un poco brusco porque asustas a Jake con el movimiento —Se está haciendo tarde y es mejor que me vaya a la cama, te traeré unas mantas— te mueves rápidamente, casi como un flash hasta tu armario en tu habitación mientras tranquiliza tu respiración y tu pesado corazón. Cuando vuelves con Jake está sentado en tu sillón mirando molesto su teléfono y comprendes lo que trata de hacer —No podrás Jake— se voltea hacia tu dirección sin comprender lo que tratas de decir -” Aquí no hay señal de ningún tipo, no entra ni sale comunicación Jake, así que esa cosa es completamente inútil aquí— señalas su teléfono —Ten, encontré estas mantas en el armario— dejas las mantas en el otro extremo del sillón y lo más lejos de Jake y le alejas hasta tu habitación.

 

— Dirk…— te interrumpe a mitad de camino - “¿Por qué te fuiste de esa forma? O más bien debería preguntar… ¿Por qué decidiste irte y venir a un lugar tan inhóspito, tan aislado … Tan…. ¿Solo?  — te detienes crees que podrías tener una respuesta que no diga cuanto lo amas y lo mucho que te duele que no te corresponda porque sería una tortura verlo todo el tiempo sonreír así que no dices nada.

 

—Buenas noches Jake— es lo único que dices antes de cerrar tu puerta porque no puedes lidiar con esto ahora y estás a punto de abrir una vieja lata de gusanos que te prometiste no volver a abrir porque derramarías tu corazón a él…


	2. Chapter 2

Crees que viste su expresión herida al no responder su pregunta, pero no sabes cómo expresarte y derramar todos tus sentimientos encerrados en tu pecho así que no lo haces, de todas formas, eso ya no importará, porque se era al día siguiente y no volverá, con eso en mente te duermes en un sueño inquieto en el que te sientes estrangulado….

 

…..

 

…….

…

_____________________________

 

Ser el otro sujeto….

 

¿Cómo pudiste ser tan imbécil?, dios lo tenías frente a ti y ¿Qué fue lo primero que se te ocurrió decir?, ver malditos glaciares! Maldita sea lo has estado buscando desde hace años y actuaste como un idiota ajeno, como si no supieses lo que significa para él que te vea de nuevo, realmente te habías imaginado este momento de forma perfecta, había pensado en que le ibas a decir, pero fallaste desde el minuto cero, siquiera lo habías reconocido sin sus sombras, simplemente bochornoso.

 

 Realmente querías ver los glaciares de Magallanes y habías escuchado que habías excelentes vistas de los mismos en un pueblo en el sur, casi inaccesible en invierno, por lo que era la mejor época para verlos sin todo el tumulto de los turistas y así disfrutar de la cultura local con más soltura, cuál fue tu sorpresa cuando al parecer no se había efectuado tu reservación en el hostal al que habías llamado semanas antes, ya habías desperdiciado gran parte de la mañana tratando de solucionar el problema con la asesoría de viajes sin revelar quién eras, no te gusta armar revuelo y te gusta el anonimato, cuando ya cansado estabas hablando con el dueño de una tienda, fue interesante saber sus anécdotas de vida, la historia del pueblo y sus costumbres, ¡Siempre hay nuevas cosas que descubrir!

 

Estabas muy inserto en la charla que no te habías percatado el pasar de las personas y cuando Dirk pasa a tu lado ni te percatas, claro, nunca habías visto su rostro sin esas sombras de mierda que siempre tuvo en la mitad de la cara y aún menos el color de sus ojos, pero de haberlo sabido, lo habrías reconocido de inmediato, y no hasta que cierto fantasma gilipollas apareció y se dignó a hablar contigo lo que fue primera vez en meses.

 

Flash back -

 

_—hasta la próxima temporada joven “- despide Don Jaime al chico y cuando te voltea a verlo salir te sorprende que te está devolviendo la mirada, nunca habías visto unos ojos color naranja y a la vez tan tristes, te estaba viendo a ti como si estuviese buscando algo y después se va —Discúlpalo, en realidad él no habla mucho—_

_—No hay problema señor, hay de todo en el mundo, pero no entiendo, ¿hasta la próxima temporada? —_

_—Bueno hijo, ya se viene el invierno y algunos caminos se cortan por la nieve y el hielo, eso tiende a aislar a las personas que viven en las afueras y ese chico, es el que vive en la propiedad más alejada de aquí, algo bastante raro para alguien tan joven—_

_—Oh ya veo, quizás simplemente no es muy amigo de las multitudes o vive con algún pariente muy anciano —_

_—No lo creo, porque él llegó hace unos diez años y estaba solo, aunque ha sido realmente de ayuda por aquí…. ese tipo es todo un misterio, nadie sabe su nombre o su edad, pero no le hace daño a nadie así que nadie le dice nada, aunque…. Es raro que parezca tener unos 16 años a pesar que ya lleva aquí unos diez— menciona el señor mientras se va contestar el teléfono de la tienda, observas por el escaparate de la tierra como el chico pone sus cosas en su camioneta, y es cuando las piezas caen en su lugar, oh santa mierda…_

_— Así es Jake… — escuchas su voz por primera vez en meses, Brain Ghost Dirk está a tu lado, vestido exactamente como el chico —Ve o no lo podrás alcanzar hasta la primavera — se gira y de nuevo puedes ver sus penetrantes ojos ámbar._

_—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? — le recriminas al fantasma._

_—Te recuerdo que solo sé lo que tú sabes, y solo atisbos de él llegan a mí, así no sé exactamente lo Dirk piensa o siente, solo puedo inferir, así que mejor corre Jake o lo perderás otra vez— comienzas a moverte en dirección cuando lo ves irse en su automóvil, mierda…._

_Esta vez no dejaras que se vaya otra vez, así que tratas sacarle la mayor información a Don Jaime de donde vive Dirk, él te da un par de direcciones afuera de la tienda._

_—Tenga cuidado hijo, que las temperaturas están bajando— se mostraba un poco preocupado por ti, aprecias el sentimiento._

_—¡No se preocupe Don Jaime, he sobrevivido peor, eso nunca me ha detenido en la aventura! — el señor se ríe por tu entusiasmo._

 

Fin flash back    -

 

 Y aquí estás, sentado como un idiota en su sillón cuando querías estar en su cama, una de las muchas cosas que no hiciste durante el juego, no hiciste muchas cosas…. Aún recuerdas cuando entraron al medio con mucha nostalgia, fue la primera vez que los viste a todos y lo único desagradable fue tener una cabeza decapitada en tus manos, pero solo fue un mal sabor de boca provocado por Hal, tú querías que ese primer beso fuese especial, pero eso ya pasó hace muchos años y aquí estás ahora.

 

 No puedes dormir, no estás cansado y estás aburrido, no puedes enviarle mensajes a nadie porque no hay señal, tratas de ver alguna de tus películas pero no puedes concentrarte en nada, no es que el sofá sea incómodo, de hecho, es bastante grande y estás cerca de la chimenea, así que no tienes frío, tratas de flotar por la habitación, no quieres despertar a Dirk  con el sonido de tus pasos y a diferencia de tu impresión original, su casita es bastante aburrida, no hay televisión, ni computadoras, ¡No hay rastro de nada fuera de lo más básico para sobrevivir!, vas al baño que es igual de aburrido que el resto, no sabes cómo Dirk puede vivir aquí sin morirse de aburrimiento, por otro lado, no sabes qué harás después, tienes que hablar con él, porque espera que te vayas mañana a ver los glaciares, pero tienes la sensación de que si lo haces él podría volver a desaparecer, así que tienes que hacerlo lo más pronto posible… ¿Pero qué mierda le vas a decir?, ¿Que después de varias aventuras te diste cuenta que no podías estar con otra persona, incluso cuando realmente lo intentaste?, ¿Que a lo largo de los años no dejaste de preguntarte si eras la causa principal de su desaparición?, estas desesperado por respuestas pero estas más asustado por las mismas.

 

 Aún recuerdas cuando después de su última conversación y de asentarte, saliste a conocer el mundo, ¿Cómo podrías resistirte a la dulce fragancia de lo desconocido? Literalmente tenías todo un mundo nuevo para recorrer y no perderías el tiempo en negarte ese deseo, pero al volver un tiempo después de pensar profundamente en lo ocurrido durante el juego, te sentaste a hablar de forma extensa con Jane hacer a de lo ocurrido y solucionarlo de forma clara como personas maduras.

 

 También hablaste con Roxy la cual al principio fue un poco renuente, pero al fin y al cabo no importa de cuál línea de tiempo, Roxy siempre será tu amiga y no puedes verla de otra forma!, una vez entre todas sus conversaciones corazón a corazón, le preguntaste qué había pasado en su línea temporal “Oh Jakey es algo que aún no puedo comprender cómo sucedió realmente, ya que, estuve inconsciente gran parte del enfrentamiento, solo recuerdo haber despertado y tener que salvar a Rose, tú y Janney ya estaban muertos y los demás, según Terezi, murieron cuando la Condesce apareció ”-  cuando le preguntaste sobre Dirk, ella no sabía lo realmente había sucedido con él, solo admitió que también había muerto en base a lo que John le contó. Tu…tuviste miedo de preguntarle a John que había pasado a con Dirk….

 

Con un tumulto de pensamientos pesados te recuestas en el sofá bajo las mantas y cerca de la chimenea, dejas que te lleven al vacío de un sueño sin sueños…

 

……..

 

Cuando te despiertas el fuego está apagado y hay frío en el ambiente, tus instintos te dicen que es hora de levantarse para comenzar el día, pero hace tanto frío que no quieres abandonar tu nido de mantas, sigues así por un tiempo cuando escuchas pasos y posteriormente que se encienda la ducha, estas nervioso y no sabes que vas a hacer después, pero por ahora disfrutas de la calidez de tu cama improvisada….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy haciendo esta mierda en el teléfono XD  
> Después corregire las faltas de ortografía


	3. Chapter 3

Es bastante temprano en la mañana cuando despiertas, te mueves un poco bajo tus mantas disfrutando la sensación, en el último tiempo aprendiste a disfrutar lo que era relajarse, a dormir realmente y no pasar de un cuerpo a otro, a levantarse tarde y disfrutar un momento de pereza, no es que realmente tuvieses cosas que hacer con urgencia, esas son las ventajas de vivir solo...te levantas mecánicamente y te diriges al baño por pura costumbre, te tomas tu tiempo en bañarte tranquilamente, hay costumbres que no se rompen con el paso del tiempo.

 

 Vas a tu sala y ves a Jake completamente hecho una oruga por el frío al que ya te has acostumbrado, tratas de no mirarlo más de lo estrictamente necesario, generas una pequeña lista mental de tus tareas del día y un inventario de lo que te falta para la temporada y solo te encuentras que te falta leña, si te lo tomas con calma podrías hasta incluso pasar todo el día en eso, no hay prisa, cuando terminas tu café y tu desayuno, también le dejas uno a Jake.

 

— Puedes dejar de fingir que estás dormido English, deberías darte prisa si quieres ver esos glaciares— él se mueve con un puchero en tu dirección —¿Dormiste bien? —

 

—Buen día Cap!, si, si, tu sofá es muy cómodo y demás, pero no tengo idea de cómo vives con este frío del infierno— frota sus manos para dar énfasis mientras se sienta frente a ti.

 

—Bueno, te acostumbras con el tiempo Jake, no es mi culpa que solo vayas a lugares cálidos— tomas un poco de tu desayuno mientras miras por la ventana viendo el cielo gris— Parece que comenzará a nevar en cualquier minuto, deberías de partir pronto o los caminos se cerraran— lo ves ponerse nervioso y juguetear con sus manos.

 

—Emmmm, bueno…. Creo que…. Yo… — pelea consigo mismo tratando de hablar — Creo que… —

 

— Que ¿crees que?... — se mueve aún más nervioso, así lo tomas como un caso perdido y de todas maneras, ya terminaste tu desayuno, no tienes prisa pero no quieres ver cuando se vaya — Si quieres, puedes usar el baño para cambiarte y prepararte, creo que volaste hasta llegar aquí, por lo que te tomará una o dos horas llegar al pueblo— revisas lo que tienes en tu sylladex y sacas las tarjetas con cosas innecesarias y poner cosas que necesitaras para hoy, sacas tu hacha  y eso párese asustar a Jake mientras te ríes para tus adentros.

 

—¡Espera! — se para y te detiene mientras te pones la capucha en dirección a la puerta de entrada, se pone nervioso.

 

—¿Si? —

 

—Strider… Creo que… has sido un buen anfitrión y sería injusto si no te ayudara como pago por dejar que me quede aquí— lo miras extrañado —No pongas esa cara, solo quiero ayudar— no sabes cómo responder a eso, así que solo asientes con la cabeza — Perfecto, ¡Estaré listo en dos batidos! — casi grita mientras corre al  baño, solo te limitas a sentarte nuevamente en la mesa a esperarlo, no sabes qué esperar de esto y menos cuando lo hace por voluntad propia, sin tus asquerosas maquinaciones, sin tu mierda pegajosa y necesitada.

 

— Uff...realmente necesitaba una ducha — suspira aliviado cuando sale unos minutos después.

 

—Realmente sí lo necesitabas porque apestabas, de hecho, ahora tendré que lavar esas mantas y ponerle inciensos al sofá— se ríe con tu comentario mientras se pone su chaqueta y te acompaña por la puerta.

 

—Y entonces, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? — pregunta con un entusiasmo casi descarado.

 

—Cortar leña, lo suficiente como para pasar la temporada—

 

—¿Solo eso? —

 

—Solo eso— una vez que confirma te lo que había que hacer, Jake simplemente se fue al árbol más cercano con el hacha de repuesto que le prestaste — Espera ¿Qué mierda vas a hacer? —  le hablas cuando levanta el hacha.

 

— No, no, hay que buscar otro, uno no tan joven Jake, a nadie le gustaría que lo maten cuando aún pueden seguir viviendo mucho tiempo”-

 

—¿Qué?, en serio Strider, ¿hablas con los árboles? —

 

— Hablar no, es más como sentir… ¿Cómo… sentirlos?, no sé cómo explicar sin que parezca que me volví loco—  dices mientras que pones una mano sobre el tronco que Jake casi ataca, pudiste sentir su cambio ante la amenaza de muerte que representó Jake.

 

 Otra cosa que aprendiste desde tu auto-exilio, es como usar tus poderes de una forma más pasiva, una forma menos destructiva, aprendiste a sentir, crees que antes lo hacías de una forma inconsciente, podías sentir los corazones o, mejor dicho, las almas de todo lo vivo a tu alrededor, tal vez por eso sabías donde estaban los peces cuando eras un niño y te aventuraste en el mar. También quizás por eso fue tan abrumador para ti el estar cerca de las personas, sienten demasiado para lidiar con ellos, pero aquí es más tranquilo, las plantas y los animales no tienen sentimientos tan complicados como los humanos, también aprendiste no sentir a quienes no quieres sentir, no siempre es bueno saber esas cosas … A pesar que son árboles, las almas son complicadas, si las tocas demasiado, las puedes destruir por mero accidente y no te gustaría eso…. Con tu mano en el tronco puedes sentir la tranquilidad del alma de ese árbol, no ha vivido tanto con comparación con sus compañeros más longevos y está agradecido de que lo dejaste vivir más, sabes que ese vivirá muchas vidas humanas… llevará más tiempo aquí que muchos humanos...

 

—¿Dirk? — La mano de Jake está en tu hombro y te sobresaltas sacerdote de tu ensoñación — Perdón por eso, pero parecías ido ¿Sucede algo? —

 

—No es nada…— dices casi en un susurro, le das una palmadita al tronco si sigues tu camino.

 

—Así que… Sentir árboles… —

 

—Algo así Jake—

 

—¿Te molestaría en explicarle a un compañero perdido? —

 

—Es algo extraño de explicar, es como algo que hago de forma natural— crees que él entiende, puesto que, no presiona más el tema o simplemente lo deja pasar como alguna rareza tuya más, básicamente, otra a tu lista de mierda personal.

 

Después de lo que se podría considerar un par de horas caminando las cuales Jake trata de iniciar conversación, pero lo desvías con comentarios cortos o simplemente con monosílabos, quieres evitar lo más posible alguna conversación larga, porque esto conlleva a preguntas que no quieres responder.

 

—Vamos Strider, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscamos? — No respondes a eso y en cambio sigues en otra dirección, aún les falta para llegar a donde necesitas ir — y ¿No sería mejor volar? Digo… ¡Sería más rápido! —

 

—Por aquí… — te desvías del camino y continúas hablando —Si vuelo, no sabré hacia dónde tengo que ir, solo vuelo de regreso a casa cuando ya termine—

 

­—Entonces eso me lleva a preguntar nuevamente el que estamos buscando— nuevamente ignoras su pregunta y dejas que la evidencia hable por sí misma —Un…árbol caído…—

 

— Si, no habrá problema si nos llevamos este— dices mientras comienzas a cortar las ramas principales con tu hacha, este cayo recientemente y es de esos que no son de hoja perenne, así que es más limpio y rápido.

 

—Entonces… ¿Por qué este? —

 

—Este ya está muerto, así que no hay problema y en cierta forma le estarías haciendo un favor a los demás alrededor al despejar el espacio que ahora está usando— asiente y comienza a cortar la ramas por el otro lado de árbol, frente a ti, en un comienzo lo hace más rápido que tú, pero lo ignoras siguiendo tu propio ritmo, no tiene sentido competir a esta altura de tu vida, ya no tienes que demostrar nada, nunca sirvió de nada ¿De qué sirve demostrar algo, cuando ese algo solo sirve para hacer daño a las personas que quieres?  Demostraste que podías hacer robots, pero le hiciste uno que “entrenara” a Jake y solo lograste que le hiciera daño, si bien, a Jane le hiciste una especie de guardaespaldas, destrozó muchas cosas en su casa y la castigaron mucho por eso, ergo, es tu culpa porque sabias cuanto ella sufrió por eso, ¿No pudiste ser capaz de hacer uno para Hal cuando realmente podrías?, aun siendo una inteligencia artificial le hiciste daño, ¿De qué te sirvió demostrar crear una inteligencia artificial? Si la confinaste a estar presa en unas sombras de mierda obligándose a vivir a tu sombra sin tener voluntad propia, ¿Ese sería el reflejo del monstruo al que estás destinado convertirte teniendo poder sobre otra persona?, o, ¿Esa sería la injuria implícita de tus acciones hacia tus seres más queridos aun clamando el hecho de ayudarlos?; ¿De qué te sirvió demostrar ser alguien de confianza y genial, cuando en la hora de la verdad fuiste la peor mierda que existió?, porque es total y completamente tu culpa la muerte de Roxy, si lo la hubieses dejado sola, ella haría seguido con vida, ¿De qué te sirvió demostrar que tenías emociones cuando amas a alguien que no te ama y no te amará jamás, y no pudiste amar a alguien que realmente te amaba? Es perfectamente irónico el sentirte como a la persona que rechazaste, ¿O eres la antítesis de todo lo bueno que puede ser una persona? Porque claramente se puede ver a kilómetros de distancia que eres un palurdo inoperante social, uno que abjura con vehemencia contra todo lo que una buena persona puede ser solo con sus actos, aun cuando dices que es para el bien mayor, claramente, debieron dejarte morir cuando Dave te decapito.

 

 Porque resulta sumamente irónico que solo para eso hayas servido, solo para morir, ya sea en tus manos o en las de otro, porque sabes que en la línea de tiempo donde viviste, todos los demás murieron, ósea que deberías estar muerto… ¿Será que el no dejarte morir es tu castigo?

 

—Hey Strider vas a perder a ese paso de tortuga! Llevo más que tú— Jake te toma por sorpresa sacándote de tu monólogo interno.

 

—No sabía que estábamos compitiendo English y tampoco quiero hacerlo— él frunce el sueño ante la negativa a seguirle el juego. Una vez que sacaron las ramas principales, continuaron con el tronco, cortando  hasta tamaños decentes que podrías usar en tu chimenea, repiten el proceso de buscar árboles caídos hasta el que crees que es hora de un descanso, asumes que es la hora del almuerzo dado que tienes un poco de hambre, así que sacas tus provisiones de tu sylladex —Toma Jake— le das la tacita de tu termo con té caliente y un par de emparedados que hiciste mientras estaba en tu baño, te agradece con un asentimiento y lo bebe mientras que sacas otra taza más grande y te sirves a ti mismo.

 

—Es muy silencioso aquí…—  él habla casi en un susurro, más para sí mismo que para ti.

 

—Lo es… —aun así, le respondes —Es tranquilo…. al menos no es opresivo—

 

—¿Menos opresivo? —

 

— Si, menos opresivo, menos aislado que cuatro pequeñas paredes, se puede caminar libremente— Jake se ahoga ante tus palabras como si le hubieses golpeado y después vuelven a un extraño silencio donde ambos están sumidos en sus pensamientos, por un momento lo ignoras y solo sientes la tranquilidad que te transmite el bosque….

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parece un poco cortado, pero tuve que trazar una línea o de lo contrario, se alargaria demasiado


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Casi todo es un monologo de Jake

Es bastante entrada la tarde cuando regresan a casa, dejas la madera recogida en tu bodega de mierda muestras que Jake toma la ducha, y estás cansado pero aun no quieres dormir, así que preparas más té y comienzas a preparar la cena, tienes dudas si Jake se quedara a cenar o se irá de inmediato, crees que se irá apenas pueda, ya te ayudo con tu leña así que su aparente deuda está saldada pero de todas formas haces una cena para los dos, al principio tienes dudas un poco porque se vería casi romántico cocinarle pero tampoco sería muy cortés no ofrecerle, si él escoge irse, podrás guardar la porción para después. Haces algo simple que está terminado cuando Jake sale de la ducha y entras tú, estás adolorido por todo lo que hiciste hoy y no niegas que Jake fue de mucha ayuda, si hubieses estado solo quizás habrías terminado en un par de días por lo que eso implica que ya no tienes tareas urgentes pendientes, quizás vayas de nuevo al pueblo en caso de que hayas olvidado algo o simplemente para buscar algún libro.

 

 Te metes bajo la el rocío de la ducha y te relaja en forma automática, podrías estar aquí por horas y lo harías, joder que lo harías a no ser de tu invitado, aunque lo más probable es que Jake se vaya mientras estás aquí, eso sería lo más lógico, te duele el  pecho al pensar que se irá sin otra mirada en tu dirección, estas brutalmente cansado de sentirte así pero  te obligas a resignarte, porque la vida tiene que continuar y no puedes hacer que se detenga, porque ya no hay algún villano que justifique un muerte heroica y eres incapaz que dañar a alguien para una muerte justa.

 

Para tu sorpresa (y alegría), Jake sigue en tu sofá cuando terminas tu ducha, sus manos acunan una de tus tazas con té humeante mientras ojea algo de un libro que trajo, asumes eso porque ese no es uno de los tuyos, hasta incluso había encendido la chimenea, te quedas viéndolo por unos momentos sin que te note y te vuelves a enamorar de él, te preguntas cómo hubiesen sido las cosas si no lo hubieses sometido a tu mierda, ¿Habría querido estar contigo?, te duele, te duele pensar que eres una mierda tan grande que le haces daño a cualquiera que está cerca de ti, él es demasiado bueno, demasiado amable….no….no...dejas esa línea de pensamiento y te comportas como un anfitrión medianamente decente y  emplatas la cena, Jake no parece siquiera darse cuenta del movimiento tuyo hasta que poner un su plato frente a él en la mesita que se encuentra frente al sofá y te sientas en el lado más alejado posible del sofá .

 

—Oh gracias Dirk, me hubieses dicho y te habría ayudado—

 

—No hay problema Jake, no hay falta— dices sin mediar tus palabras, ves como él frunce el ceño con una expresión dolida cuando lo recuerdas, esa fue la última frase que le dijiste después que…hablaron y a su vez, la última que escucho de ti antes que te fueras…, quieres creer que él ignoró el hecho de que te diste cuenta de su reacción a tus palabras y como él no lo menciona, tu tampoco lo haces en favor de comer tu maldita cena de mierda. Comen en silencio, otra vez, más porque no hay un tema de conversación que no implique destapar una lata de gusanos que por otra cosa, lo miras entre bocados y crees que él también lo hace, pero te mira con expresión de querer decir algo y arruinarlo en el procedimiento, ya sabes lo que viene, se despedirá de ti y se irá.

 

— Dirk... Creo que tenemos que hablar, sobre…bueno sobre todo lo que ha pasado… Porque  dios, lo preguntaré directamente, ¿Qué diablos te ha pasado?, ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa forma? — dice finamente y te congelas, oh mierda, ahora te sientes incómodo arrepintiéndote en forma automática de solo haber salido de tu ducha, quieres irte a tu habitación y dormir en lugar de enfrentar a Jake, te levantas con la intención de huir a tu habitación cuando él también lo hace — Por favor Dirk — dice mientras toma tu mano y antes que te des cuenta, estás en sus brazos en un abrazo que anhelaste durante tanto tiempo, al principio dudas en devolverlo pero te permites un poco de indulgencia, lo anhelaste tanto, incluso mucho antes de que terminara el juego, cuando ya lo habías hartado tanto que ya no quería verte o contestar tus mensajes —¿Fui yo la razón de que te fueras? — aprieta el abrazo casi hasta el punto en que es casi demasiado, pero te gusta así, no sabes cuándo volverás a abrazarte con él y por lo tanto, lo disfrutarás cada segundo.

 

—No Jake…no fue solo eso—  respondes finalmente, te separas de él y te sientas nuevamente en el sofá, él hace lo mismo — Fueron muchas cosas, era todo demasiado para mí, muchas cosas con las que no quiero lidiar, pero en el fondo fue lo mejor para todos—

 

—Lo mejor… para… todos? —  Jake parece consternado — Lo siento, pero no entiendo, ¿Te molestaría explicar? —

 

— Irme fue lo mejor para todos Jake… en todos los sentidos posibles— haces una pausa y tratas de ordenar tus ideas, de todas formas, ya hace mucho tiempo asumiste que no deberías estar en sus vidas, no tienes nada que perder — Sin mi ahí, todos lo han hecho mejor, ¿O no?, tú y Jane hicieron sus compañías, aparte de superar sus problemas y ahora hacen colaboraciones juntos, Dave ahora debe ser feliz sin el recuerdo vivo del monstruo que lo crio y abusó de él, soy un maldito tóxico, manipulador, impulsivo y abusivo, fallé cuando más debía ayudar, si hubiese sido menos “Dirk Strider”, Roxy estaría viva, no habrías tenido que sufrir el tener una relación conmigo, Jane no habría tenido que sufrir al vernos, de hecho, siquiera sé la razón por la que me trajeron de vuelta cuando ya todo está hecho y dicho, o la razón por la que el juego dejó que volviera cuando fue una muerte perfectamente justificada, y ya no era útil para nadie ¿No había sido la destrucción de mi planeta suficiente evidencia de eso? —  te tomas una pausa para respirar, por momento, sientes el escozor de las lágrimas en las esquinas de tus ojos y el dolor en tu corazón.

 

—Dirk…— te interrumpe Jake antes que pudiese continuar —Calma Dirk, respira— trata de tocar tu hombro pero te alejas, no te habías dado cuenta que te habías hecho lo más pequeño posible en el sofá, lo más alejado de él — No tienes que ser tan duro contigo mismo— esta vez toma con más seguridad de tu mano — Yo….se …..dios… mejor iré por partes Dirk— hace una pausa y aprieta más tu mano, como si tuviese miedo de dejarte ir, lo cual hubieses hecho de no ser porque tiene tu mano aprisionada entre las suyas— Sé que estás pensando, o más bien, estoy completamente seguro de que te has preguntado ¿Por qué demonios sigo aquí?, bueno, debo confesar que originalmente vine a ver los glaciares, pero eso pasó a segundo plano, o, hasta incluso completamente olvidado! cuando… te vi— Levantas la vista y tratas de separar tu mano, no puede ser lo que está diciendo, estás a punto de levantarte para terminar con esta estupidez cuando Jake tira de tu mano deteniéndote —Espera! No, espera, déjame terminar Dirk—tú solo lo miras esperando a que continúe y solo asientes en su dirección— Bien, sé que lo que voy a estar a punto de decir en un principio sonará horrible, pero te ruego que escuches hasta el final, ¿bien? —

 

—Bien...pero no entiendo que tratas de explicar aquí Jake —

 

—Solo escúchame Strider, en realidad….primero debería pedirte disculpas por todo lo que sucedió en el juego, yo, al igual que tú y que Roxy, era la primera vez que estaba con otras personas y realmente mi tiempo con mi abuela no fue mucho en mi memoria, así que tenía una expectativa completamente distinta a cómo sería nuestra reunión y tal— hace una pausa como para asegurarse de que no lo interrumpirías —Y en ese momento yo, estaba confundido acerca mis sentimientos…hacia ti…y en realidad nunca contemple o siquiera tuve en cuenta los sentimientos de Jane hacia mí! — pasa los pulgares por el dorso de tu mano, aparentemente juntando sus ideas, y en ti se hunde su confusión de Jake y sus sentimientos, claro, eso debió ser por la manipulación de Hal y eso te hace sentir jodidamente mal, ¿Tanto lo jodieron? —Dirk no pongas esa cara, déjame continuar, hasta aquí puedo escuchar tus pensamientos—

 

— En ese caso English, ¿En qué estoy pensando? — sueltas abruptamente.

 

—Estás en tu maldita espiral de auto-odio y todas esas cabezas de pescado, pensando que Hal me obligó y ¡Que tú también lo hiciste! y no Strider Déjame ser claro aquí, ¡Esa confusión la tenía antes que siquiera entráramos al juego! Y no sé cómo decir esto, ¡Santo Toledo! lo he pensado mucho durante mucho tiempo— hace otra pausa y comienza a juguetear con tus dedos, realmente es un contraste bastante fuerte entre la tonalidad de la piel, se le ve nervioso y no sabes por qué.

 

—Podrías decirlo como realmente es, ya dijiste que sonaría horrible—

 

—Lo haré… pero lo repetiré nuevamente, no me interrumpas ni trates de irte Dirk— toma otra pausa y respira —Cuando comenzó el juego, yo realmente tenía una especie…de… algo así como una expectativa, y debo de admitir que fue muy extraño estar con otras personas después de tanto tiempo y….cuando comenzamos a salir…— hace otra pausa y tratas con todas tus fuerzas evitar preguntar alguna cosa —Cuando comenzamos a salir…yo, realmente no tenía una noción de lo que era estar con alguien, para mí era exactamente lo mismo que los mejores hermanos pero que se besaban de vez en cuando— se ríe de su propio comentario —No esperaba toda…tu avalancha de…atención y no, me malinterpretes Dirk, yo debo admitir que en ese tiempo fui un completo imbécil ajeno que no vio lo que conlleva estar en una relación con alguien— toma otra pausa por lo que parece ser una eternidad.

 

Durante todo el tiempo que hablo tuviste la mirada fija en sus manos entrelazadas y cuando levantas la vista, te encuentras con su mirada y te congelas con lo intensa que es, habías extrañado el verde de su mirada, como si en su mirada se contuviese un fuego que te quema con solo concentrarse en ti, también está cargada con una emoción que no puedes descifrar y que no estás seguro de cómo enfrentar.

 

—Dirk, después de la última vez que hablamos, ¿Recuerdas que me fui de viaje? — asientes en respuesta —Al principio yo solo quería aventuras nuevas; Tenía todo un nuevo mundo que explorar, pero al pasar el tiempo…también tuve mucho tiempo para pensar por mi cuenta, sin presiones y asimilar todo lo que había pasado, creo que todos tuvimos que pasar por algo así— entiendes eso, todos tuvieron que aprender a sobrellevar de alguna forma todo la experiencia que fue el pasar por Sburb, tú en aproximadamente seis meses después del juego te diste cuenta que tu rol se había cumplido y ya no tenía sentido estar cerca de cualquiera porque tu sola había terminado y ya no le eras de beneficio a nadie —Y cuando volví….tu… tú ya no estabas Dirk, nadie sabía dónde estabas y yo me dije a mi mismo “Quizás él necesita un tiempo para sí mismo ¡Como todos los demás! “, pero al pasar el tiempo, no volviste... Y después seguí con mi vida solo con la esperanza que volverías en algún momento, arregle mis cosas con Jane y funde la compañía, seguí con mis aventuras y…. yo….dios esto es difícil de decir— hace otra pausa, está sumamente nervioso y crees que sabes lo que va a decir, es lo normal dado que nadie (aparte de ti) está destinado  a estar completamente solo y no comprendes por qué el cree que eso sería horrible , es lo normal —Yo estuve con otras personas, varias de hecho tanto así como mujeres y hombres , y en ningún momento pude dejar de pensar en ti Dirk, no me sentí tan cómodo con nadie más...hasta incluso en los momentos más íntimos… originalmente pensé que era debido a nuestra última desfavorable charla hasta que años después finalmente me di cuenta de mi error—

 

 Estás en lo que parece ser un  shock, no es posible lo que estás escuchando tentativamente  alejas tu mano de la suya y tratas de asimilar, él te quiere y no sabes qué hacer con eso exactamente, no ves ningún rastro de duda o confusión en su rostro, te duele el pecho, sientes que estás a punto de explosionar solo para  tratar de despertar, porque no puede ser cierto, quizás te caíste en el bosque  y estos dos últimos días no han sido más que una fantasía ociosa de tu mente  porque Jake English no puede estar aquí confesando su ¿amor?, eso fue lo que implicó, tu mente es un tumulto de pensamientos por todas las direcciones posibles sin saber en cual ir, porque sabes que lo vas a arruinar de nuevo, lo más probable es que lo dice para sacarlo del pecho para seguir con lo que sea que estaba haciendo y por fin estar con alguien más, sin tener que pensar en ti, eso es lo más lógico; Tratas de levantarte pero no puedes encontrar la voluntad para ello y mucho menos tus palabras, el solo te observa  con lo que parecer ser ¿miedo?¿preocupación?, no puedes distinguir la diferencia de ambos por lo que apartas la vista de él a tu regazo.

 

  —Dirk, Dirk... mírame— toma tu rostro entre sus manos —Yo lo siento mucho, lo que pasó en el juego...no lo pondré en dudas, fue culpa de ambos, debe también entender que  era tu primera vez interactuando con personas frente a frente, y que también tenías miedo de volver a estar solo — ¿Cómo mierda sabe eso? el nota tu temor  y junta sus frentes— Pero  no tengo ninguna duda de lo que siento ahora Dirk, yo… te amo— está tan cerca de ti que puedes sentir su respiración, estas paralizado por Jake, no te puedes mover y estas a su merced, si pudieses a realmente  morir en este instante seguramente lo harías siendo el hombre más feliz de todo el universo y espacio paradójico, estás perdido en su mirada, que te quema y te duele de formas que no has sentido en mucho tiempo en tu  marchito corazón y es demasiado para ti, no puedes con esto, sientes que tus respiración se entrecorta y sale un sonido estrangulado de tu garganta, diablos, el de dijo que no lo interrumpieron y ya lo volviste a hacer, pero no lo puedes evitar, sientes que las lágrimas caen de las esquinas de tus ojos al  vacío y no sabes por qué realmente estás llorando, tienen una idea pero no entiendo el por qué lo haces ahora después de tanto tiempo que ya habías llegado a una conclusión de eso, ya te habías resignado a pasar una eternidad en completo aislamiento y soledad; no sabes cuánto tiempo estuviste en tu monólogo interior  cuando Jake limpia tus lagrimas con sus pulgares, seguro te ves  patético haciendo un lio —Dirk…¿puedo? — no sabes que está pidiendo a estas alturas  y tu incógnita es respondida cuando nuevamente sus brazos te envuelven y te lleva a su pecho, esta vez le lo rodeas también como si tu fuese tu salvavidas; No sabes cuánto tiempo estuviste así, pudieron ser tanto como minutos u horas y eso no te importa, hace mucho tiempo ya no te importa la percepción del tiempo aunque eso pudiese ofender a Dave.

 

 —Jake...lo siento….lo siento tanto…— es lo único que dices entre sollozos, Jake solo se limita a acariciarte la cabeza como si fueses un animal herido, por lo que parece ser una eternidad y cuando finalmente te separas un poco, sin previo aviso el acuna nuevamente tu cara y junta sus labios en un beso casto y explotas por dentro, estás en la luna y más allá, nunca creíste que volverías a estar en esta situación, ni con él ni con nadie, reprimir un gemido cuando él muerde tu labio inferior y te besa nuevamente con más pasión de lo que alguna vez fuiste besado en el pasado, es un beso completo Jake explota tu boca con su lengua sacando leves ruidos de tu garganta y eso parece gustar porque lo repite varias veces hasta que te sientes borracho con sus besos, estaba completamente sonrojado ya sea por las lágrimas o, por sus besos o, una mezcla entre ambos, bueno, solo habías estado con Jake por lo que tu experiencia es paupérrima y solo tienes leves nociones de lo que procede a continuación, quizás durante el juego sabias pero eso lo dejaste a un lado cuando asumiste que no mereces  nada y que solo eras una carga terrible para todo aquel que se relaciona contigo.

 

—Strider, ¿Te gustaría darnos otra oportunidad? y ¿Puedo ser la persona que se quede encerrada contigo durante la próxima temporada? —

 

—Si Jake, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras…— es lo último que dices antes de besarlo otra vez...

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería tener esto para antes del 4/13 pero no pude xD

_—Si Jake, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras…—_

 

Dios aun no puedes creer que Dirk te está besando y lo tomas con gusto como querías cuando por fin tu cerebro hizo la sinapsis neuronal de lo que en verdad querías y la cruda realidad que él ya no estaba ahí para profesar tus verdaderos sentimientos, lo tomas por la cintura y lo arrastras contigo sobre ti, es tan liviano como un pluma, diablos tendrás que recordar hacerlo comer más y eso te recuerda que en el corto plazo debes hacer un par de cosas, pero ahora te concentras en él, en sus labios con los tuyos y en cuanto lo extrañaste, es tan distintos a tus anteriores amantes, es como volver a donde perteneces y todo está bien, Dirk está  contigo y en tus brazos, el pensamiento te resulta hilarante dado a que él es más fuerte que tú en múltiples aspectos pero aun así quieres protegerlo, más que físico, te gustaría ser el escudo que protege su corazón de todo lo que ose en hacerlo sentir mal y sabes que él haría lo mismo por ti, a su manera, pero lo haría.

 

Ambos están acurrucados por lo que parece ser una eternidad cuando caes en cuenta que Dirk se  ha quedado dormido en tu pecho, nunca lo habías visto así, bueno, en el último par de días has visto cosas de él que ni siquiera habías pensado ver durante los meses que estuvieron en el juego, podrías hasta incluso hacer una pequeña lista, como por ejemplo, que no lo habías visto sin esas horribles gafas de mierda  que siempre tenía puestas, o que ya no se gelifica el cabello, dado que lo estás tocando ahora y es mucho más suave de lo que parece, su rostro completamente relajado sin que esté forzando una expresión sin emociones, tan tranquilo como si la nube de sus lúgubres pensamientos nunca llegase a él y eso es lo que te gustaría evitar; Continuas acariciándole la cabeza y de vez en cuando hace unos pequeños suspiros de satisfacción entre sueños, de hace pensar que parece un gato gigante, pero a pesar de lo cómodo que parece te está comenzando a doler la nuca por la posición en la que se encuentran y por mucho que no te guste, te obliga a tratar de despertarlo.

 

—Suerte con eso Jake— sientes a BGD en el otro extremo del sofá, quieres despertar a Dirk pero no quieres que te vea hablando solo, así que miras interrogante al fantasma de tu ¿Amigo? ¿Novio?, crees que lo de “novio” quedó implícito con el beso que te dio, pero es mejor asegurarse después —Irónicamente para él y aparentemente cualquier jugador del Corazón, escuchar los latidos del corazón de otro ser vivo es mejor que cualquier somnífero y más relajante que casi cualquier cosa—  se acerca a ti y poner un de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Dirk, sonríe para sí mismo como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos —Algo parecido, cosas de astillas , pero puedo leer los tuyos Jake y si te preguntas que supe y como él sabe de ciertas cosas o si ha hecho otras cosas, ya te entrarás…. Solo debes hacer las preguntas correctas en los momentos adecuados— y así como apareció, BGD se fue, ahora te resulta raro que te vuelva a hablar, en los primero años después de que Dirk se fuera, él...se negó a hablarte cuando lo hacías aparecer, siempre vistió con la ropa que Dirk vistió durante el juego, nunca te hablo, solo se te quedaba mirando como una estatua para después desaparecer minutos después, después comenzó a aparecer menos veces, aun cuando activamente querías que aparezca, hasta incluso en tus sueños, y no aparecía en lo absoluto cuando comenzaste a estar con otras personas, al principio no lo entendiste y lo dejaste de lado, con el pasar del tiempo, te diste cuenta  de tus verdaderos sentimientos y comenzaste a actuar como alguien responsable, habías arreglado tu mierda con todos, te estableciste y refundaste la compañía de tu abuela, aunque también era tuya desde el punto de vista de Jade, pero…aun así te faltaba algo…que era un vacío enorme en ti que no sabías como llenar. Admites que trataste de llenarlo de una forma horrible, buscaste personas que se le parezcan físicamente a Dirk, a veces estabas con ellos una noche, a veces un par de semanas y el más largo que recuerdas, fueron un par de meses pero ninguno pudo llegar a llenar el vacío que había en tu pecho y te sentiste lo peor, lo merecías, habrías dado lo que fuera para volver a **ese** momento y decirle cuanto lo amas, que lo sientes, hasta incluso trataste que Dave te enviara a ese momento, pero te dijo que no, sería una paradoja y un bucle inestable, no podría hacer eso por mucho que quiera volver a ver a Dirk…. así que continuaste con tu vida, hasta que un día decidiste que no podía seguir así, por lo que cada vez que puedes, viajas a un lugar al azar y además de disfrutar del lugar mismo, buscas a Dirk, quizás en algún momento si no pierdes la **esperanza** lo encuentres.

 

 Y después de tres o cuatro años de búsqueda, lo encontraste, ahora que lo tienes contigo no lo dejarás por nada.

 

—Dirk...Dirk, encantador…despierta— tratas de despertarlo uniendo el dedo en su mejilla hasta que se comienza a mover y abre los ojos con una mirada somnolienta, por todos los dioses, sus ojos son hermosos nunca supiste la razón por la cual los escondía del mundo, es como su hubiesen tomado las piezas de ámbar más hermosos y brillantes y se los hubiesen incrustado, es un color tan vivido, como las naranjas y las clementina o el día más radiante del verano o la primavera, podrías contemplarlo lo que es para siempre y lo harás — Vamos Dirk, también me gusta estar así pero creo que tienes una cama perfectamente cómoda para dormir, vamos…— él se mueve de mala gana.

 

—¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? — preguntó una vez que estuvo más despierto.

 

—No mucho, a lo sumo un par de horas— él se sonroja ante la cantidad de tiempo que estuvo fuera y se ve adorable, otra cosa más a la lista, por otra lado, él se levanta del sofá y parece que quiere decir algo pero duda en hacerlo, sigues su mirada a las mantas que están todas desperdigadas en el suelo y oh…crees que sabes lo que quiere preguntar y no puedes estar más de acuerdo, de todas formas ya ambos están en pijama, así que también te levantas, tomas sus manos y le dices al oído —Vamos a dormir­— su expresión es toda una delicia pero también ves alivio antes de que te guíe a su alcoba.

 

.

 

….

……

….

.

 

 Le acaricias el rostro cuando despiertas y aun te parece desconcertante verlo dormir aquí en el culo del mundo y en su cama, crees que nunca podrías dejar de estar fascinado de ver a Dirk dormir aunque en este momento no puedas verle el rostro, lo atraes a ti y ni se inmuta, realmente su sueño se volvió pesado con el pasar de los años  y eso es algo de alivio para ti, con su espalda al ras con tu pecho, pones tu mano en su pecho a la altura del corazón y lo sientes, un ritmo tan tranquilo y acorde al lugar, dejas un beso en su nuca justo en su cicatriz  y también puedes oler el aroma de su shampoo mezclado con el natural y es lo más embriagador que has sentido, ni siquiera el mejor de los licores que has probado se le puede comparar, te hace sentir en paz, si pones la atención suficiente puedes escuchar en la lejanía el romper de las olas y el soplar del viento, el cantar de los pájaros que cada vez se hace más lánguido con el pasar de la estación, el ligero olor a leña quemada impregna todos el lugar de una forma reconfortante y es tan tranquilo… pero a la vez es tan solitario, te hace recordar las noches frías de invierno en tu isla y no podías hablar con nadie, es tan opresivo y te revuelve el estómago dejar que Dirk se siga castigando de esta forma, pero no puedes estar lejos por mucho tiempo, tienes responsabilidades que cumplir…. Lo aprietas un poco más hacia ti por la cintura pegando más sus cuerpos y metes tu cara en la curva de su cuello sintiendo lo suave de su pijama e inhalas nuevamente y dios amas esto, lo amas tanto y lo perdiste tanto por ser tan inmaduro…. Sin darte cuenta comienzas a balancearte contra Dirk, maldita sea, maldita erección matutina o, mejor dicho, maldita sea, ni un día y ya lo quieres follar.

 

—¿Ja…Jake? — te saca de tus pensamientos e inmediatamente te congelas y adiós erección, le das un poco de espacio para que se voltee.

 

—¿S.…si? — joder, te sientes como un adolescente de nuevo, aun cuando tu cuerpo proyecte esa edad, tienes casi veintisiete años! Pero dios, no sabías lo hermoso que se ve sonrojado, no dudas en besarlo y él no dudó en corresponder suspirando en tus labios y…oh…joder…ahora no te sientes tan avergonzado, no es solamente una erección, ¡Sino que son dos! Pero que maravilloso —Buen día calabaza, ¿Cómo dormiste? —

 

—Bastante bien English— Él parece bastante tímido y nervioso, otra cosa para tu lista, no puedes resistirte en acunar con tu mano el lado de su rostro y besarlo nuevamente, nunca te aburrirás de hacer eso , es como una droga de la que tuviste años de abstinencia y técnicamente es cierto, al principio son besos castos hasta que pasas a unos más profundos, escuchar en tus labios es simplemente una delicia, lo sigues besando mientras te mueves sobre él dejándolo entre el colchón y tú, se ve hermoso, casi etéreo, podrías jurar que tu pálida piel puede fundirse en sus sábanas blancas, lástima que no puedas ver más de dicha piel si no fuese por ese enorme pijama que lleva puesto del cual atribuye al frío clima del lugar, cabello es como fibras de oro que caen en todas direcciones como cascadas que reflejan la poca luz natural del amanecer que entra a la habitación al igual que las gemas de ámbar que tiene como ojos, casi tienen un brillo antinatural….y él parece tan tímido como si tuviese miedo de algo y eso te lleva a la siguiente pregunta.

 

—Dirk…sé que este momento no es más idóneo para preguntar esto, pero realmente como un caballero me veo en la obligación de preguntar— tomas su mano y besas sus nudillos, puedes sentir como se pone tenso y puedes ver cómo sus pupilas se mueves frenéticamente en busca de una respuesta en tu cara.

 

—¿Qué cosa Jake? — sale casi tembloroso, pero optas por ignorarlo, no quieres que se sienta más incómodo, piensas un poco tus palabras y no importa como las pienses, van a sonar algo bruscas.

 

— Bien…. ¿Cierto que antes mencione el haber estado con otras personas? — crees que puedes ver un leve destello de dolor en sus ojos y sientes que tus palabras son tan amargas cómo te sientes, pero no quieres evitar esta conversación y es mejor tenerla cuanto antes, puede ver su mandíbula tensa en una expresión infeliz, pero aun así continuas —¿Qué hay de ti? tu...tu… ¿Tú te enamoraste de otra persona con la que hayas estado? — sabes que es algo que no debes de preguntarle a tu ex (ahora actual novio porque crees que esos besos son un implicación intrínseca de una confirmación), si no tuvieses tanta sed de saber, obviamente debió estar con más personas, Dirk Strider es difícil de pasar desapercibido, más aún sin sus gafas de sol, más de alguno debió quedar rendido a sus encantos, diablos estás divagando, has desarrollado ese mal hábito y eso te hace pensar que te has juntado demasiado con Dave, por lo que dejas esos pensamientos de lado y  te concentras en Dirk, que parece estar pensando en algo o perdido en la misma pregunta, lo observas hasta que abre nuevamente la boca.

 

—Realmente no estuve con nadie Jake — eso te toma por completa sorpresa aún más por lo contundente de su respuesta, ósea tu habías asumido mal, él no había estado con nadie más y eso te causa emociones mixtas aunque tal vez ya sabes la razón pero no te gusta asumir alguna verdad, así que ¿Por qué?, al parecer el nota su sorpresa, al principio parece incómodo ante tu mirada expectante — Yo…no estuve con nadie— repite nuevamente después de una pausa casi eterna — No creí que…— esta vez se calla completamente desviando la mirada.

 

— No creíste que…— repites su última frase sin saber a dónde llevará ese torrente de pensamientos, aparentemente a algo no muy bueno.

 

— No creí que… Debería intentarlo, que no lo merecía… yo realmente no soy una buena persona Jake… Yo tiendo a arruinar todo lo que toco y todas las relaciones, así que ¿Por qué molestarme cuando inherentemente lo joderé? Y ni siquiera sé si esto va a funcionar, ¿Cómo sé que no volveré a hacer las mismas cosas que antes?, ¿Cómo sé que he dejado de ser un hijo de puta controlador y obsesivo?, ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a tardar en darte cuenta que volver conmigo es una terrible idea? ¡Y no sé cómo dejar de hacerlo!, no puedo morir, pero tampoco quiero que alguien más salga lastimado por mi culpa, así que…— lo interrumpes curvando tu cuerpo y besando lo en los labios, no puedes seguir escuchando su río de auto-odio, así que tomas su rostro para que puras verlo directamente a los ojos.

 

—Dirk, tú te mereces más que esto ¡Te mereces más que volver a aislarte de todos! Cuando tienes todo un planeta lleno de vida para interactuar, explorar y para vivir, literalmente tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo! así que no puedes seguir así, y bien, sí, cometiste errores en el pasado, pero eso no significa que nadie más los haya hecho, nadie es perfecto y eso que somos dioses, como ya dije antes, no necesitas seguirte castigando por eso y aún menos asimilar cosas que no fueron ni tu culpa, ni hiciste tú y aún menos asimilar cosas que pasaron en otras líneas temporales, todos te extrañamos cuando te fuiste, yo te extrañe mucho, te amo Dirk y me tomó una cantidad ridícula de tiempo asimilar eso y no puedo dejar que te sigas haciendo esto porque tú eres importante Dirk— él se queda en silencio aparentemente sin saber cómo refutar lo que has dicho, así que no dice nada y tú tampoco, así que lo dejas a un lado y te acomoda en su regazo en una posición más cómoda antes de besarlo nuevamente haciendo que se derrita en tus brazos comienzas a acariciar su costado…

 

—Él nunca ha estado con otras personas— de repente te invade el pensamiento, ósea que Dirk es…oh ¡santa noche sangrienta!, te detienes en seco y te separas para verlo bien y dios…. Sus labios están rojos por el maltrato, todo su rostro está sonrojado hasta las orejas y el cuello, te gustaría ver más abajo, sus pupilas completamente dilatadas y empañada por la lujuria, su pecho sube y baja a un ritmo más rápido de lo normal…

 

—Dirk…. ¿Aún eres virgen? — realmente no piensas la pregunta antes que salga de tus labios, porque el no haber estado con nadie no implica que no se haya tenido una noche de sexo casual, pero conociendo a Dirk, él puede ser bastante literal a veces hacer a de algunas acciones. Él se pone tenso y se sonroja aún más, su cara parece un tomate con lo rojo que está antes de asentir y sientes que algo explota en tu interior dando paso a una emoción que nos has sentido en mucho tiempo - “ Oh… “- es lo único que patéticamente sale de tu garganta antes que puedas ver una contracción en su cara, te tranquiliza un poco antes de  proceder —Entonces…Dirk — tomas sus manos que están a cada lado de su cabeza y besas cada nudillos antes de bajar y besarlo otra vez —¿Puedo ser el hombre que te quite la inocencia? — preguntas en sus labios, puedes sentir la presencia fantasma de su aliento en los tuyos, así puedes ver mejor la sorpresa en sus ojos y como deja de respirar, sonríes para tus adentros con todas las cosas nuevas que has visto de este hombre en lo que podría ser una eternidad, no fue tanto tiempo pero se sintió como tal.

 

—¿De verdad? ¿Estas realmente seguro Jake? — Lo besas tratando de demostrar que es una elección tuya y no una de sus supuestas maquinaciones sobre ti, y lo vuelves a besar hasta que se quede sin aliento.

 

—Si Dirk, estoy seguro… te amo y no dejare que nada en tu tormentosa mente te diga lo contrario ahora, solo déjame amarte como te mereces ¿Por favor? — se detiene un poco y asiente y no podrías sonreír más, tu Jake English ¡Estás a momentos de quitarle la virginidad a Dirk!, vas a hacerlo tuyo y esa sola idea es suficiente para llevarte a la luna.

 

Por lo que no pierdes más tiempo y vuelves a atacar por milésima vez sus labios como si fueras un hombre muerto de sed, besas sus mejillas, su frente repitiendo cuanto lo amas, te separas nuevamente y comienzas lentamente a desabotonar la camisa de su pijama, esa cosa hace bastante tiempo que te lleva estorbando, se lo quitas con sumo cuidado, uno por uno muy pausadamente hasta llegar al último de ellos, y…. Mientras Dirk termina de quitarla, tienes un vista completa de él y no tienes idea de cómo sentirte con lo que ves, por un lado euforia por estar haciendo esto, pero por el otro…te sientes devastado, hay muchas cicatrices, unas que se notan demasiado viejas y otras que se notan que son más recientes, adornan a lo largo de su pecho y abdomen con sus distintas tonalidades de piel pálida “ no puedo morir ” vuelve a tu mente y te sientes furioso, contigo mismo, con Dirk por hacerse eso a sí mismo pero eso no es el caso ahora, en otro momento lo harás…

 

  Pones tus manos desde el borde de su pantalón y subes lentamente hasta sus pectorales, sintiendo todos los relieves de su piel, te detienes unos momentos en sus pezones a los cuales les pones una pequeña atención con tus pulgares ganándote un par de suspiros, lo haces de nuevo y ganas más,  puedes sentir el palpitar de su corazón en su pecho, después comienzas a bajar con besos desde su  cuello también sintiendo su pulso ahí, marcas su linda piel pálida con sus huellas de besos, continuas pasando por las clavículas y volver a sus pectorales pero esta vez con tus labios y dejas más chupetones ahí, lames y muerdes cada uno de sus pezones sacándole más de un gemido, eso es literalmente música para tus oídos, continuas así, bajando cada vez más besando todas las cicatrices que puedes a tu paso…

 

—Ja… Jake espera— te congelas y subes de inmediato.

 

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te hice daño? —

 

—No… No ... es… solo que… — él parece muy nervioso —yo no esperaba hacer esto en algún momento y menos ahora… ¿Puedo ir a hacer algo baño? —  No puedes evitar encontrar su nerviosismo adorable —Oye no te rías— tú solo te limitas a ir hasta que tus labios estén justo en su oído, del cual muerdes mientras con tu mano izquierda le das un buen apretón a su muslo.

 

—No me molesta que tu amigo esté en su estado más salvaje, además encantador, ¿Cómo me perdería esta oportunidad única de verlo en tal estado? — subes tu mano tentativamente hasta su cadera donde está el elástico de su pantalón de pijama y lo estiras lo suficiente para dejarlo soltar nuevamente, podrías jurar que hasta escuchaste un eco del elástico contra de su piel, pero lo que sí escuchaste fue su suspiro, te levantas nuevamente y antes que proteste le bajas el pijama lo que más puedes sin que él se mueva, y es hermoso en todo su esplendor, esta malditamente erguido y orgulloso en su trono de oro, convences a Dirk de levantar un poco las caderas para sacar por completo su pijama y lo tienes completamente desnudo, excitado y puedes decir que él es malditamente pálido, desde los dedos de sus pies, hasta la punta de sus manos — Eres hermoso, ¿Sabes? — él solo te sonríe y es aún más hermoso, mientras se levanta como puede, bueno estas entre sus piernas y en cierta perspectiva se ve un poco ridículo pero también lo encuentras adorable.

 

—No es justo que sea el único que está desnudo— toma tu camiseta y comienza a subirla hasta que no puede subirla más así que terminas de sacarla el resto del camino, él parece completamente maravillado contigo, así como tú con él, puedes ver cómo prácticamente te come con la mirada así que le das más para comer y te quitas tu pantalón corto de pijama — Oh santa mierda— es todo lo que dice cuando ve toda tu maldita longitud.

 

—Te presento a la Jakeconda— y ninguno es capaz de evitar reírse.

 

—¿En serio English? ¿Jakeconda? ¿Qué clase de nombre de mierda es ese? “- apenas podía decir entre risas y ohh qué sonido más hermoso, pero ahora quieres sacar otro tipo de sonidos de su boca, así que lo tomas de los hombros y lo tiras de nuevo a la cama, cae sin tanta gracia mientras que acomoda sus piernas en una posición más cómoda, tú te alejas un poco mientras te terminas de quitar la ropa y vas a tu sylladex, él te mira con duda y buscas lo más rápido un lubricante, pero te das cuenta que no tienes condones, eso solo te dará más trabajo de limpieza posterior, sacas lo que necesitas, un lubricante, un paño y una botella con agua antes de volver a la cama con solo el lubricante y dejar el resto en su pequeña cómoda cerca de la cama.

 

— Oh mi querida clementina, ¿Te hice esperar demasiado? — le preguntas burlonamente mientras te pones entre sus piernas y pones la pequeña botellita a un lado.

 

—Sí, me hiciste esperar tanto que mi erección se murió por edad avanzada, el maldito bastardo no pudo soportar… aaaah— se detiene en seco cuando tomas su pene en tu mano y comienzas bombear lentamente, puedes ver claramente cómo su respiración cambia y su respiración acelera a medida que lo acaricias más —Ah…Jake… aah… aaaah… mmmh… — te encanta como suena tu nombre en sus labios, quieres más y eso obtendrás, efectivamente.

 

—¿Sabes una cosa Dirk? — dejas su pene para que pueda poner atención, tampoco quieres que se corra tan pronto y solo que contesta con un endeble “mmm? —¿Sabías que masturbarse es muy distinto a tener relaciones sexuales? — tomas un momentos para ver cómo está tendido en la cama, el pecho lleno de chupetones, las mejillas sonrojadas y labios también, puedes ver en su rostro que se pregunta a qué viene la pregunta, pero la ignoras y te agachas hasta quedar recostado  cómodamente entre sus piernas, él se tensa ante la anticipación - “Es…mucho más intenso”- es lo último que dices antes de jalar su prepucio hacia atrás lo que más puedas tomar la cabeza  de su pene entre tus labios sintiendo la piel suave y resbaladiza, también sabores las primeras gotas de su presemen en tus papilas gustativas y te fascina, tomas lo que más puedes del resto de su longitud sin ahogarte sintiendo su vello púbico en la nariz antes de entrar a un ritmo lento y constante.

 

—Aaah… aah… — gime en voz baja entre suspiros, un par de maldiciones y lo que parece ser tu nombre, todo mezclado en los hermosos sonidos que salen de su garganta, tiene espasmos en las piernas, mueve las caderas y sientes que sus muslos temblar, cambias de ritmo a uno  más rápido y comienzas a juguetear con tu lengua y dientes en un patrón desordenado,  y sacas gemidos más fuertes, pero aún no has terminado, succionas la cabeza varias veces, sabes que lo está disfrutando, las manos en tu cabello y el movimiento de sus caderas tratando de cumplir con el patrón que le impusiste, sabes que lo estás llevando demasiado lejos y que no podrá aguantar mucho más por mucha resistencia física que tenga Dirk, quieres hacerlo durar lo más posible, así que sueltas su pene —Jake…— parece más una súplica que tu nombre, te mira con ojos vidriosos y empañados de lujuria.

 

—No te preocupes clementina, no queremos que esto termine demasiado pronto ¿verdad? — te levantas y tomas la pequeña botella de lubricante —Dirk… — llamas su atención mientras le tomas sus muslos para abrir más sus piernas para así ver todo, con tu dedo rodeas su entrada y sube, pasando por su perineo, te tenientes en sus bolas tocándole y acariciándole, el suspira por tus atenciones —Yo no quiero hacerte daño, así que…si duele o te sientes incómodo haciendo esto, o simplemente ya no quieres seguir… debes decirme de inmediato, ¿Esta bien calabaza? — pones tus manos en sus muslos y los masajeas sintiendo los músculos y para tu disgusto, las cicatrices que también habían ahí, pero las ignoras en favor de algo mejor.

 

—Sí, yo solo sabía la teoría de esto…y ...realmente…no sé qué hacer realmente aquí, así que…estoy completamente a tu merced Jake…— No podrías estar más feliz con sus palabras, lo besas y bajas otra vez por el camino que hiciste, le das un beso en la cabeza de su polla, besas la cara interna de sus muslos.

 

­—Te amo Dirk—

 

—Yo también te amo Jake —

 

—Esto va a ser un poco incómodo al principio, solo avísame si te duele — él asiente en respuesta, se ve tan tímido…tan vulnerable, le sonríes mientras viertes un poco de lubricante en tus dedos y los diriges a su entrada —Y un poco frío, pero mejorará, lo prometo, solo relájate y deja que cuide de ti— asiente de nuevo, mientras jugueteas un poco con esos diminutos vellos que crecen alrededor de su entrada mientras esperas a que el lubricante se caliente un poco en tus dedos, sabes que se encuentra avergonzado por eso, pero sabes que no volverás a verlo así de descuidado, es tan distinto a lo que viste de Dirk durante el juego, tan cuidado y planeado, no te extrañaría que hasta incluso haya cuidado de estas partes en caso de que hubiesen tenido intimidad, nunca pasó y encuentras que es un contraste interesante; Ya transcurridos un par de minutos o eso crees, comienzas a introducir tu primer dedo, él se tensa casi de inmediato —Shhh tranquilo —le recuerdas y trata de controlar su voz.

 

—Solo es distinto cuando lo hace otra persona— la sola imagen de Dirk masturbarse en esta cama, con sus dedos dentro él y si te permites ser indulgente, gimiendo tu nombre, deseándote y queriéndote, te hace quede acelerar las cosas y follarlo de una vez por todas porque tu pene quiere atención, pero te recuerdas que esta es su primera vez y debe ser especial.

 

Así que vas lo más lento posible.

 

Cuando tu palma toca su perineo esperas un momento a que se relaje y lo sacas lentamente, lo haces hasta casi sacarlo por completo cuando lo vuelves a meter, repites el proceso varias veces más hasta que se acostumbra a tu dedo cuando metes el segundo y Dirk te pide un momento para acostumbrarse, así que lo esperas, no te sorprende que su erección haya bajado, está nervioso, cuando ya te dice que puedes continuar, repites el proceso de nuevo, solo que esta vez eres más pausado y agregas movimiento de tijeras para estirar su esfínter, una vez que está lo suficientemente relajado, curvas las puntas de sus dedos tratando de memorizar su textura interior y buscando su próstata. Él suelta un gemido de placer cuando la encuentras unos minutos después y tratas de redirigir tu atención a ese lugar, suelta más suspiros y gemidos sabes que lo estás haciendo sentir bien, tomas su polla y comienzas a masturbarlo en un ritmo opuesto al de tus dedos, el gime más fuerte, diriges tu atención a su rostro y es hermoso en todos sus ángulos, completamente sonrojado hasta el pecho y eso resalta aún más los chupetones que le dejaste, tiene un agarre de hierro en las sábanas a cada lado de su cabeza, su rostro tiene una expresión se absoluto placer cuando agregas tu tercer  dedo lo asimila más rápido que sus predecesores, sigues así por un corto periodo de tiempo con más velocidad cuando los sacas de él y están tan limpios como entraron.

 

—Vamos Jake…Por favor…por favor…por favor follame…—

 

—Paciencia amor…no quiero hacerte daño— tomas una leve pausa para tomar una pequeña almohada para ponerla debajo de su cadera y lubricar tu propia erección, debes de admitir que te duelen un poco las piernas por mantenerlas dobladas tanto tiempo, pero vale la pena cuando te acomodas entre las de él, acomoda la punta de tu pene en su entrada y comienzas a empujar, su tensión es automática, paras cuando la cabeza está dentro —¿Estás bien? —

 

—Sí, solo que es algo abrumador, solo…solo dame un respiro— lo esperas hasta que te da el visto bueno y comienzas a avanzar hasta que te pide otra pausa nuevamente, siguen así hasta que estas completamente dentro de Dirk.

  

—Te amo…dime cuando estés listo— dices nuevamente en sus labios antes de besarlo solo porque es total y absolutamente necesario decirlo todas las veces que sean necesarias, podrías jurar que escuchas el latido de su corazón cuando juntan sus pechos.

 

—Puedes moverte Jake— finalmente dice, comienzas con movimientos simples y superficiales, dios, él es jodidamente apretado crees que debiste abrirlo un poco más, pero es tan bueno…sientes que estás en el maldito cielo y le bajaras las jodidas estrellas — Aaaaah Jake… Mmmh— al parecer ya pasó la fase del dolor y está comenzando a gustarle más, por lo que subes un poco más el ritmo.

 

—Aquí estoy…— gruñes y gimes con él mientras te acomoda en una mejor posición para que tengas un mejor punto de apoyo y no lo aplastes demasiado, es tan caliente, tan magistral…Dirk se aferra a tu espalda como si su vida dependiera de ello a medida que aumentas la intensidad de tus empujes hasta que puedes escuchar el sonido de sus caderas chocando y es simplemente obsceno, lo adoras. Sabes que te dejará marcas con lo fuerte que se está aferrando —Te amo, te amo, te amo— le dices entre gemidos y besos.

 

—Aaah… aaah, Jake…—están llegando a un punto de inflección cuando él deja una de sus manos de tu espalda para masturbarse y tú continúas empujando aún más fuerte, cuando llega al orgasmo tiene una expresión de éxtasis puro que podrías contemplar para siempre mientras su semen sale disparado entre sus  torsos, está temblando por completo y te aprieta más, aprovechas esa preciosa presión para seguir follandolo a través de su orgasmo hasta alcanzar el tuyo en un algunos empujes más y es simplemente glorioso, continúas empujando porque es necesario que sienta hasta lo último que puedes ofrecer.

 

Lo besas y penas parece notarlo entre su nube orgásmica, sales cuidadosamente y te ganas un último gemido, la vista es simplemente maravillosa, esta todo tendido, completamente bien follado y transpirado, su semen por todo su pecho y como la guinda del pastel, puedes ver cómo tu propio semen sale de su entrada y se desliza entre sus mejillas hasta llegar a las sábanas, te encantaría tomarle una foto, pero eso sería fuera de lugar y necesitas su consentimiento para algo como eso.

 

Ahora se viene la parte necesaria después del sexo, limpiar, todavía te tiemblan un poco las piernas cuando te diriges a su mesita, tomas el paño y lo humedeces lo suficiente, bebes un poco y vuelves a la cama con ambos artículos.

 

— Bebe un poco, no querrás deshidratarte demasiado— él bebe un par de tragos mientras limpias el desastre de ambos en su cuerpo ganando te un par de suspiros cuando pasas por sus áreas más sensibles, una vez que terminas vuelves a dejar ambos artículos en su lugar, te recuestas a su lado y como un imán se apoya en tu pecho como una almohada antes de volverse a quedar dormido, no podrías estar más feliz….


	6. Chapter 6

Un calor te baña  y tu cuerpo se siente jodidamente pesado cuando vuelves a realidad, te sientes laxo en ese mismo calor que te baña, en la lejanía, en la orilla de tu subconsciente,  puedes escuchar el sonidos de las olas en la orilla de la playa, estás cansado y te sientes completamente destruido, estiras tu brazo para tratar de  alcanzar el calor y la comodidad que no sabías (o no recordabas) que Jake te podría brindar hasta hace….un día?, cuál fue tu sorpresa al no sentir nada…ni siquiera el calor residual…”se fue “ fue lo primero en tu mente, se fue… estabas completamente solo en la cama, sueltas una pequeña risa infeliz, tus brazos tiemblan y ceden llevándote al colchón nuevamente, “se fue...se fue y quizás para no volver” te dices frenéticamente repetidas  veces mientras te cubres con tus mantas y te haces lo más pequeño que puedes, todo duele, tu cuerpo, tu corazón, tu alma….quizás se dio cuenta del enorme error que cometió al venir aquí y estar contigo, quizás le dio asco lo fácil que te entregaste a él, quizás lo le gustó estar contigo de esa forma…o simplemente no te amaba y todo fue un teatro para después reírse de lo estúpido que fuiste, quizás fuiste uno más para él, y ¿Quién mierda estaría tan loco o estúpido para quedarse contigo? Ya no eres útil, no eres alguien necesario para nadie más…. te gustaría pensar que nunca Jake puso un pie en tu casita, pero el dolor en tu cuerpo es la mayor prueba que estuvo aquí y las marcas que te dejo serán otro recordatorio, te duele, te duele… como los sollozos salen de tu seca garganta como si te estuvieran desgarrando desde los pulmones, el aire te falta y sientes el latido de tu corazón en tus oídos…  el calor es tan opresivo que te está quemando vivo, pero eso no importa, nadie puede ver lo patético que eres ahora, es horrible y te duele, estás llorando de nuevo… no puedes respirar y no puedes moverte, hay un millón de pensamientos distintos corriendo en tu mente a velocidades imposibles, cada uno peor que el anterior, quizás lo espantaste, o quizás no se sintió cómodo contigo aún después de tanto tiempo y la cagaste sin darte cuenta, no sabes y aún menos, sabes que hacer ahora, solo quieres acurrucarte, cerrar los ojos y llorar todo…. Porque te duele…te duele tanto y quieres morir, quieres desaparecer y dejar de existir para siempre…. 

.. 

. 

 

No sabes en qué momento de tu ¿crisis de pánico? O lo que sea que te esté pasando, a veces no puedes controlar tu maldito cuerpo pero nunca eso fue un problema para ti, dado a que siempre estuviste solo y ha pasado algún tiempo desde que tuviste el último y no sabes hace cuanto, solo sabes que fue hace mucho, después de que ya te resignaste a pasar el resto de la eternidad aislado de los demás dado a que no eras una existencia saludable para nadie; No te diste cuenta de la pérdida de calor a tu alrededor y un par de manos en cada lado de tu rostro, por puro reflejo tomas las tomas algo y sientes un chillido de sorpresa. 

 

—Di….qu..pa......por fav... —

(—Dirk ¿Qué pasa?, por favor —) 

 

  Abres los ojos y ves cómo tus temblorosas manos toman las muñecas de Jake, pero no puedes obligarte a soltarlas, él no se… ¿Jake no se había ido?, tratas de hablar, pero no puedes hallar tu voz y solo puedes soltar un sonido lastimero y patético, apenas puedes escuchar lo que Jake trata de decir bajo el latido frenético de tu acelerado corazón y simplemente escuchas retazos de su voz así que no sigues tratando de comprender. 

 

Un tiempo indeterminado después, por fin te relaja y logras volver a controlarte como es debido, solo para darte cuenta que aun tienes un agarre de hierro en las muñecas de Jake, te duelen las articulaciones de las manos solo en el esfuerzo de soltarlo. 

 

—Lo siento por eso— ahora solo sientes vergüenza de haber actuado así, Jake no se merece tu mierda. 

 

—No, está bien, ¿Estás bien Dirk? —

 

—Estoy bien Jake, estoy perfectamente bien, esta mierda— tomas una pausa y muestras tus manos para enfatizar —siempre me sucede, en serio, no hay problema…. no quiero hablar de eso…— el solo pone una mueca extraña y resopla, algo un poco fuera de lugar. 

 

—Después hablaremos de eso ¿Está bien? — se separa un poco de ti para pararse y salir de la habitación, no te habías dado cuenta que tenía su pijama puesto y que tú eres el único desnudo, no tienes tiempo para sumergirte más en la vergüenza cuando vuelve con una bandeja con comida —Lo siento, asalté un poco de tu comida — se sienta a tu lado y te entrega una taza humeante de té. 

 

—No hay falta— bebes un poco y está menos dulce de lo que te gustaría, pero no te quejas, ambos caen en un silencio que se podría decir como “cómodo” aunque lo sientes extraño y Jake te entrega un emparedado. 

 

— Así que…. ¿Estás bien? — te acaricia la mejilla y baja hasta la clavícula pasando su pulgar sobre una de las marcas que te hizo, produciendo un escalofrío por toda tu columna —¿No fui rudo o te hice daño? — puedes distinguir la preocupación en su tono. 

 

—No…Sólo es raro… me siento destruido y me duele todo el cuerpo —es divertido ver su expresión de pánico en su rostro — No es malo, es como ese dolor que uno tiene después de un buen entrenamiento o una, pero este es bueno, es raro y me siento jodidamente cansado ¿El sexo siempre se sentirá así? — tratas de explicarte fallando rotundamente. 

 

—Solo cuando o hacen bien— se ríe para sí mismo, retira tu taza y limpia las migas del edredón antes de meterse en la cama abrazándote, después de un buen tiempo, cuando estás en camino a quedarte nuevamente dormido él llama tu atención —Oye Dirk —

 

—¿Mmm? —

 

—Yo tengo que ir al pueblo— casi es un chiste lo rápido que te levantas para encontrarte con sus ojos, casi apretándolo con fuerza, pareces un bebé —No, no es lo que piensas calabaza… ya que me quedare un tiempo aquí, primero debería ayudarte con la despensa dado a que me quedaré aquí y en segundo lugar, sería muy irresponsable desaparecer sin más, tengo gente a mi cargo y una empresa que mantener—

 

—Oh…yo… lo siento— ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar algo tan importante? Jake tiene muchas responsabilidades y está aquí perdiendo el tiempo contigo —Si realmente debes volver a tu trabajo…no hay problema si te vas… claramente tienes muchas cosas más importantes que hacer— 

 

—No hay problema amor, como dueño puedo hacer lo que quiera, pero aun así será irresponsable desaparecer sin más, volveré pronto calabaza, lo prometo —dijo mientras se alejaba de ti y se llevaba lo que sobró de tu desayuno tardío, te tiendes nuevamente en la suavidad de tus mantas y escuchas en la lejanía el grifo de la ducha abrirse te pierdes en el sonido del mar, estás cansado y todo te duele…no crees que Jake se moleste si te duermes de nuevo, lo harías si no te sintieras tan asqueroso, esperará a que el salga de su ducha para poderte limpiar….

 

Un ruido te saca de tu sueño improvisado, del que ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta para encontrarte con un Jake completamente vestido y preparado para salir abriendo la puerta de tu habitación. 

 

—Perdón, solo vine a ver como estabas antes de salir —

 

—Estoy bien— no puedes reprimir un bostezo en medio de tu frase —Solo, cansado—

 

—Bien— se sienta a tu lado y te acaricia el cabello, no sabes cómo él llegó hasta este punto en tan poco tiempo, ¿Cuánto tiempo fue? ¿Dos días? Y mira como estas —Volveré… ¿Algo que necesites del pueblo? —

 

—Estoy bien Jake, había obtenido todo lo que necesito para la temporada— y es verdad, no comes mucho así que es suficiente para ambos, además te sientes tan cansado. 

 

—Lo sé, pero todo es para una persona y aquí somos dos— besa tu cabeza —Volveré en unas horas Dirk— fue lo único que escuchas antes de volver a dormir… 

… 

…. 

…. 

… 

…

 

Al volver a despertar eres consciente que estás solo en la casa, por un momento creíste que Jake no volvería hasta que viste su mochila a un lado de la puerta de tu habitación, sonríes para ti mismo.

 

Te gustaría seguir bajo la calidez de tus mantas pero aún estás desnudo y asqueroso, al menos ya no te duele tanto como en un principio y llegar al baño es casi un suplicio para tus caderas, ahora te preguntas cómo mierdas los actores porno pueden hacer esto tan seguido, una vez que te miras al espejo en el baño no puedes evitar estar sonrojado dado a que Jake dejó más marcas de las que creíste en ti, suavemente tocas  las que están en tu cuello —Oh santa mierda…— susurras para ti mismo, sigues palpando un poco a través de cada uno por todo tu pecho, están en casi todos lados… es una vista extraña para ti, suspiras una vez más antes de meterte a la bañera, realmente necesitas un baño…. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo de mierda


	7. Chapter 7

Te encuentras nuevamente en el pueblo con un montón de pensamientos turbulentos tomas algunas cosas del supermercado en el que te encuentras, no sabes si es suficiente para toda una temporada o no, quieres que sea lo más variado posible dado a que no te gustó la poca pluralidad que Dirk tenía en su alacena y también estás haciendo tiempo para aplazar la llamada inevitable que debes hacer, no puedes desaparecer y que los demás se preocupen, no quieres repetir como se sintieron cuando Dirk se fue. Después de un tiempo tomando cosas que crees que le gustaran al rubio, te das cuenta que ya has llenado el carrito, pero por suerte puedes meter todo en tu sylladex, además tampoco el dinero es un problema dado a que después del juego, los jugadores literalmente tienen un foso sin fondo de dinero, así que no te importa gastarlo o donarlo, como quieras. 

 

 Inconscientemente pierdes más tiempo retrasando la llamada, estas nervioso y no sabes cómo ira, no sabes cómo Jane y Roxy, hasta incluso Dave se tomarán esto, bueno si, lo sabes, pero no quieres que vengan, te sientes egoísta al querer acaparar a Dirk para ti solo por más tiempo, te gustaría llevarlo contigo a casa y estar juntos por mucho tiempo, quizás para siempre… eso será maravilloso, pero lo primero es convencer a tú novio de volver, lo cual será bastante difícil. 

 

Apartas esos pensamientos de tu mente y terminas la compra en ese lugar, crees que es suficiente y era tu última parada, bueno no la última exactamente, así que ya no puedes retrasar más lo inevitable, debes llamar a Jane, porque es la única persona a la que le confiarías tu compañía, no es que no confíes en Roxy pero Jane es más apropiada para ese tipo de trabajos. 

 

Te encuentras en una cafetería con una taza humeante frente a ti esperando que tu teléfono se cargue un poco, Dirk no tiene enchufes libre disponibles para conectarlo, con una mirada cansada miras el contacto de Jane en tu teléfono, podrías enviarle un mensaje pero sabes que se molestaría si le transmites algo tan importante de esa forma y lo más probable es que te golpeará sin lugar a dudas y no solamente Jane, Roxy y Calliope también lo harían, aunque lo más probable es que se enojarían muchísimo y lo más seguro es que Dave sí te golpearía. 

 

Sigues jugueteando con tu teléfono mientras piensas que mierda vas a decir, hasta que llegas al punto en que realmente no sirve de mucho darle muchas vueltas al asunto así que llamas, solo esperan que no se arme demasiado escándalo. 

 

Presionas el teléfono en tu oreja mientras escuchas los pitidos de llamada… 

 

No contesta. 

 

Lo vuelves a intentar… 

 

—Oh ¡Jakester! —

 

—¿Roxy? —

 

—Si la misma—

 

—¿Cómo estás Roxy querida? Y ¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de Jane? —

 

—Estoy muy bien, y el teléfono de Jane ha sido requisado ¡Hasta nuevo aviso!, con Callie estamos tratando de que se relaje un poco más, se ha concentrado demasiado en el trabajo, así que ahora estamos en una ¡Noche de películas! — eso tiene sentido para ti, Jane se ha vuelto un poco obsesiva con el trabajo, y te sientes mal por tener que pedirle que se ocupe de Skaian.Net por un tiempo, pero no lo harías si no fuese importante, además, tú diseñaste tu compañía para que pudiese estar sin ti por algún tiempo, pero nunca está demás que alguien lo supervise de vez en cuando en tu ausencia. 

 

—Yo solo necesitaba pedirle un favor importante… —

 

—No hay problema Jake, pondré el altavoz, así podrán hablar y no tendré que devolverle su teléfono, solo porque soy muy mala —

 

—¡Hola! — Dicen Jane y Calliope al unísono. 

 

—Hola, espero no haber interrumpido nada que no se pueda mencionar mis chicas favoritas— dices con un tono con algo de burla— Espero que tengan toda la ropa puesta…. aún —

 

—¡Jake! — las tres te gritan, y te ríes en respuesta, es mejor amenizar el ambiente antes de lanzar las bombas —Di que quieres Jake ¡Me estás haciendo desperdiciar mi día libre! — esa es Jane, sabes que no lo dice en serio. 

 

—Necesito que…si puedes supervisar Skaian.Net en mi ausencia… Surgió algo de fuerza mayor y no podré volver en unos tres meses aproximadamente…¡Te lo compensare! —

 

Tienes al menos casi medio minuto de silencio antes que hablen nuevamente. 

 

—¿¡QUÉ!? — Gritan Roxy, Jane y hasta crees que Calliope también gritó, a veces te sorprende como con capaces de hacer cosas al mismo tiempo, al parecer es una constante en todas las líneas temporales. 

 

—Jake…—dice Roxy con un tono muy seria —Jane está llena de trabajo y ¿Ahora le pondrás más? No, no, no, Absolutamente no señor ¿Quieres que se vuelva loca con tantas cosas que hacer? Además, ¿Qué clase de “asunto urgente’’ amerita una ausencia por tanto tiempo? Maldita sea…—

 

—Una que implica a Dirk Strider— la cortas, solo porque ya está hablando demasiado y quieres volver más temprano que tarde, es un poco paranoico creer que cuando vuelvas él no va a estar. 

 

—Tu… ¿Encontraste a Dirk? — Roxy habla en lo que crees fue un susurro, en el fondo escuchas un par de pasos y ese ruido de cuando toman el teléfono desactivando el altavoz. 

 

—Jake English— Esta vez es Jane quien te habla, con ese tono que te recuerda cuando tu abuela te regañaba en la infancia hace tantos años atrás —¿Estás realmente seguro? — termina la segunda pregunta con un tono casi quebrado, crees que está a punto de llorar. 

 

—Si…es en realidad Dirk…por esto te estoy pidiendo esto Jane— 

 

—¿Dónde están?, por favor Jake, dinos…— prácticamente te súplica. 

 

—Por mucho que me gustaría mi querida Jane, no puedo decirte ahora—

 

—¿Por qué Jake? ¡Dirk también es nuestro amigo! —

 

—Lo sé Jane… Es solo que cuando me vio, el tipo casi tiene un ataque de pánico, si eso pasó solo conmigo, imagínate a todos aquí, querrá irse de nuevo y quiero evitar eso—

 

—Entiendo…. — Ella hace una pausa, crees que en el fondo puedes escuchar a Roxy y Calliope susurrar entre sí, no puedes discernir completamente dado a que cada vez las escuchas menos, asumes que Jane se está moviendo fuera de la habitación —Entonces… ¿Cómo está él? — sabes que ella está muy preocupada. 

 

—Él lo está haciendo bien, solo que tiene unos muchos, muchos malentendidos en su cabeza, es un poco jodido—

 

—Siempre ha sido jodido Jake— Ella suspira y espera un poco antes de que vuelva a hablar —¿Por qué tres meses? —

 

—Porque donde nos encontramos ahora, es un lugar donde está entrando el invierno y los caminos se cerrarán por toda la estación y por otro lado…el lugar en especial donde Dirk está literalmente sin ninguna señal, básicamente, incomunicado y en completo aislamiento— tomas un trago de tu ya enfriado café. 

 

—Santa mierda…—

 

—Eso mismo me dije en ese momento— dejas que ella asuma la información antes de continuar —También hay que decirle a Dave, creo que también a Rose, aunque supongo que Dave lo apreciará más que ella, sin ofenderla ni nada—

 

—Roxy ya se te adelantó en eso Jake— se toma un momento de hablar con Roxy, no entiendes lo que ella dice antes que Jane vuelva a hablar —y al parecer Dave está exigiendo dónde diablos está su hermano—

 

—Mis labios están sellados, realmente quiero hacerme cargo de esto y si están todos aquí, creo que lo asustarán más, en lugar de que vuelva, estaría mejor encuentros pequeños, uno a uno, ¡pasitos de bebé! —

 

—¡Pero Jake! No es un niño—

 

—Lo sé, solo déjame hacer esto, cree en mí… yo confío en ti, le habló al término del invierno — no la esperas para colgar la llamada, sabes que estás recibiendo al menos cien mensajes por segundo entre Dave y Roxy, pero no tienes mente para lidiar con ellos ahora, lo harás más tarde, cansado dejas a la deriva tu olvidada bebida para ponerse en marcha de vuelta a tu casa temporal, con Dirk, bueno tienes al menos tres meses para tenerlo para ti solo. 

 

Cuando vuelves a la cabaña, lo encuestas dormido en el sofá envuelto en las mantas que habías dejado olvidadas y un libro entre sus manos, el fuego en la lejanía chisporrotea en el cálido ambiente de la habitación, es realmente encantador velo tan relajado, así que no lo despiertas mientras guardas toda la parafernalia que trajiste contigo y comienzas a cocinar, después de todos esos años con las chicas aprendiste a hacerlo, te ríes al recordar tus primeros intentos en la cocina, simplemente desastrosos. 

 

—¿Jake…? — no puedes evitar sonreír al ver como se despierta, pero sabes en el fondo que también pregunta por el miedo a que no hayas vuelto y lo hayas abandonado, no te gustaría que vuelva a pasar lo que sucedió más temprano. 

 

—Aquí estoy calabaza — te limpias las manos y tapas la cacerola, tardará un tiempo en terminar el estofado, así que te acomodas a su lado, lo abrazas y besas su templo, él es cálido en tus brazos, podrías tenerlo así por siempre, aquí en el fin del mundo, es una ilusión que te gustaría tener por un tiempo, al menos hasta que la temporada termine y debas volver a la realidad. Después de unos momentos de cómodo silencio sientes la mirada inquieta de Dirk el cual alterna entre tu cara y su libro el cual sin mucho éxito sigue tratando de leer —¿Sucede algo o tengo algo en la cara Dirk? —

 

—¿Les dijiste que me encontraste? —

 

—Yo…— su mano deja de temblar cuando la tomas entre las tuyas —Si… Dirk yo principalmente de los dije a Roxy, Jane y Calliope, tenía que hacerlo, ellas merecen...no ellas debían saber, no podía mentir antes de desaparecer por meses— te separas un poco de él para verlo a los ojos, puedes ver que sus hombros están tensos —Pero yo no les dije dónde estamos, así que no vendrán ahora, pero sí, exigieron saber dónde estamos…—  no le dices que Dave también sabe, y a estas alturas Rose también debe saberlo.

 

—Yo…oh dios—

 

—No es necesario que nos preocupemos por eso ahora, de hecho, tampoco quiero pensar en eso ahora — lo abrazas nuevamente y pones tu cara en la  curva de su cuello, sonríes para ti mismo al ver las marcas que habías dejado en él— ‘ Además, como no les dije dónde estamos, solo que te había encontrado, estás atrapado conmigo— besas la cicatriz que rodea su cuello y eso lo hace temblar,  te separas para levantarte y te sientes orgulloso de ti mismo al ver lo sonrojado que esta —Vamos a comer—

 

— Si…—  se queda en silencio, es obvio que está pensando en algo, ¿Cuándo Dirk Strider no está pensando en algo?, aunque tú mismo no has parado de pensar en esta mañana cuando gemía debajo de ti mientras le quitabas la virginidad o el tono que adoptaron las marcas que habías dejado en su pálida piel, también en las marcas que se ven sobre el cuello de su pijama justo en su cicatriz, él no se da cuenta de lo hermoso que es, o tú estás particularmente excitado y con ganas de follarlo hasta que no piense en otra cosa que no sea en como tu pene entra en él, te sientes nuevamente como un adolescente cuando descubriste lo que era masturbarse y casi lo hacías en forma convulsiva, solo para tener algo que hacer y tampoco había nadie que te viera o te dijera que pararas y mucho menos hablarte de sexualidad, recuerdas que todo eso lo viste en línea y eso es un secreto que te llevarás a la tumba —¿Jake?, ¿Sucede algo? — te saca de tus pensamientos internos mientras sirves los platos. 

 

— No, nada…solo pensaba en cuánto frío hace aquí—

 

— Bastante y se volverá peor, de hecho, ya debería comenzar a nevar y eso va a cerrar los caminos —

 

—Oh… verdad, recuerdo que lo habías mencionado antes —

 

—Así que...si quieres irte, aun puedes, no es necesario que te quedes aquí por tanto tiempo, puedes volver cuando los caminos están despejados —

 

—¡No! no Dirk, definitivamente no — no puedes evitar estar asustado, si te vas, lo más probable es que cuando vuelvas Dirk ya se haya ido de nuevo y conociéndolo, se irá a un lugar aún más lejano e inaccesible y quizás cuántos años vas a tardar en encontrarlo, no, definitivamente no puedes dejarlo.

 

—Pero Jake… en algún momento vas a querer salir y no vas a poder porque vas a estar aquí y ambos sabemos que en algún momento te hace sentir agobiado e inherentemente te querrás ir... —  Te acercas a él y lo abrazas fuertemente.

 

— Aun así Strider, me niego a irme…esta vez no te voy a dejar Dirk —  

 

— Mis antecedentes dicen lo contrario Jake…— lo besas solo porque no quieres escucharlo decir esas cosas. 

 

—Cállate y mejor comamos—

 

—Está bien Jake—

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un como de angustia y fluf~

Hace frío cuando te despiertas, un frío que clava en lo más profundo de tus huesos y al que ya estás profundamente acostumbrado después de él largo tiempo que has estado en la zona, el prístino blanco adorna el bosque con su espeso manto en su ensoñación invernal, tú por otro lado ya te habías preparado con la suficiente antelación para no aventurarte fuera de tu humilde morada, aunque no esperabas ciertas variables de las cuales no tienes ni idea cómo lidiar a mediano y largo plazo. 

 

Primero, tu ex novio el cual en la actualidad volvió a ser tu novio, te encontró después que te habías jurado no volver a ver a nadie, pero aquí está, en tu cama dormido junto a ti, por un lado, estas feliz que aun te quiera, pero te aterra que se sienta ahogado contigo una vez más y se repita lo que sucedió durante el juego. 

 

Y lo que más te asusta en el último punto, volver a enfrentar a los demás, si bien, una de tus mayores preocupaciones era volver a enfrentar a Jake, al menos tenías una excusa para no hablarle durante esos años, no ocurre lo mismo con los demás, sabes que te pedirán una explicación de por qué te fuiste, por qué los abandonaste, no te harán daño pero sientes que lo harán, que los decepcionaste, que no estuviste a la altura, en ninguna línea de tiempo y eso en el fondo es lo que más te aterra, sabes con toda certeza que con el pasar del tiempo ellos te abandonaran, se darán cuenta de lo horrible que eres, lo tóxico y manipulador que puedes llegar a ser, así que solo te habías adelantado a lo inevitable y los habías dejado primero, antes que les hagas daño. Tienes miedo y terror de ti mismo, de lo que podrías llegar a hacer, de lo que harías si tuvieras autoridad suficiente sobre alguien, no quieres convertirte en el hermano de Dave, oh mierda, no quieres enfrentarte a Dave, te aterra hacerlo, realmente sabes que lo decepcionaste, que no estuviste a la altura de lo que él merecía tener como hermano, no mereces tener un hermano tan genial como Dave. 

 

"He fallado" se repite en tu mente una y otra vez "he fallado" suena como el eco de las ondas en el agua en el fondo de tu mente, como un tsunami que te inunda lentamente hasta inevitablemente ahogarte en las frías profundidades, te oprime y te duele tanto, sientes su dolor, su desesperación y sus recuerdos, lo roto que estaba el otro Dirk y recuerdas sus días vagando en lo que quedó de los planetas de su sesión buscando y buscando a alguien, buscando a Roxy… dejando mensajes en papel para que alguien lo viera, para que ella lo viera, pero nunca hubo una respuesta, de nada…de nadie, tú...no...él tenía miedo y sabes que tú también lo hubieses estado en su situación, de volver a estar solo, "he fallado" se repite, mientras sus lágrimas corren por sus mejillas al ver los cadáveres que dejó la lucha, "he fallado" piensa cuando acuna los cuerpos de Jake y Jane en sus brazos después de sacar la copia de tu espada incrustada en sus torsos, "he fallado" dice como un mantra entre sollozos e hipo cuando cava las tumbas ellos, "he fallado" solloza un vez más cuando se encuentra con los cuerpos de Jade y Dave antes que también decidiera enterrarlos junto a Jake y Jane, "he fallado"  exclama cuando encuentra el cuerpo del padre de Jane atravesado por el tridente de la Condesce en Derse, pero a ella no la encuentras por ningún lugar, también lo entierra con los demás, "he fallado" se sigue diciendo a sí mismo cuando encuentra el cuerpo de la que ahora sabes que se llama Terezi y también lo entierra junto a los demás, "estoy solo" se dice cuando entra en cuenta que ya no están los Sprites, o los habitantes de Derse y Prospit, todos se han ido y pierde la esperanza…sabía por el recuento de muertos que John y Roxy seguían por ahí, pero no importaba el número de mensajes que ese Dirk le envíe a ella, nunca le respondió, la respuesta llegó a él cuando se dio cuenta que faltaba un planeta, si bien varios estaban completamente destrozados, aún se podrían contar hasta siete, pero ese faltaba uno según sus cálculos…después asumió por lógica, si la sesión de su hermano pudo llegar a la suya por algún modo, sería comprensible si ellos se hubiesen a una sesión más favorable… "he fallado" se dice en voz alta, para sí mismo porque sabe que ya no hay nadie que lo pueda oír, porque no puede dejar de llorar hasta su última lágrima, porque sabe que su destino es estar solo un día más "he fallado" porque ya se rindió, ya no hay nada por lo que luchar y no hay forma de cambiar su azar, era sólo un niño que perdió su corazón, su vida y su esperanza….ni siquiera el vacío es comparable con el tumulto de emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior, ya no había ningún amigo que lo pudiera comprender…así que como último acto, fue al pequeño panteón que había hecho para todos los caídos y junto a ellos se quedó para esperar… 

 

Y esperar… 

 

Hasta dormir 

 

Y desaparecer…

 

Como todas las líneas de tiempo condenadas… 

….

…

.. 

. 

 

Un brazo alrededor de tu cintura te saca de tus pensamientos o más bien de sus recuerdos, crees que él brazo de Jake se mantendría en tu cintura haciéndote la cuchara pequeña, pero hace que te gires completamente y te atrae a su pecho. 

 

—Buen día mi calabaza— toma una pausa en lo que sus ojos te enfocan mejor, antes de rendirse y tomar sus gafas de la cómoda, para verte con preocupación —¿Sucedió algo Dirk? — 

 

—No Jake— 

 

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara? — te acaricia la mejilla siguiendo tu mentira obvia. 

 

— Solo pensaba en algo o más bien recordando algo— técnicamente eso es verdad, aunque no sean estrictamente tus recuerdos. 

 

—¿Algo para compartir?, porque decir que estás pensando en algo es un eufemismo, siempre estás pensando en algo— resopla ante eso, aunque en el fondo, en parte, es verdad. 

 

— Creo que, en la actualidad, esa declaración puede ser refutada Jake— tomas una pausa para reorganizar tus pensamientos —Si existen períodos de tiempo en los que no pienso en absolutamente nada—

 

—¿Ah sí? — te besa la mejilla antes de bajar a tus labios sintiendo de forma superficial antes de entrar de lleno a tu boca, puedes sentir el aliento de mañana a pero eso no podría importarte menos — Pero obviamente te estás desviando del tema— y te arrastra el resto del camino para que estés completamente sobre él abrazándote por la cintura, te sorprende la facilidad con la que te puede tomar a su antojo, no recuerdas que lo haya hecho así en el pasado o que tenga tanta fuerza, tal vez, te has hecho más débil mientras Jake se hizo más fuerte, o quizás siempre fue así y nunca te diste cuenta, aunque tú mente grita que aún le puedes ganar en cuestiones de combate pero no se lo dirás ahora —Así que…¿Me dirás qué clase de cabezas de pescado hay en tu mente? — te aprieta más contra su pecho y te das cuenta que te tiene atrapado, no es que te estés quejando, te gusta esto, pero también te aterra al mismo tiempo, mientras más te acostumbres, más terrible será la separación, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Jake volvió como un huracán a tu tranquila y mundana vida? Realmente perdiste esa pista, quizás más o quizás menos, lo único. Que sabes es que ya pasó la primera nevada y, por consiguiente, están atrapados aquí hasta que termine el invierno. 

 

—No pasa nada Jake—  el no responde mientras baja sus manos hasta la la parte interna de tus muslos, para abrir tus piernas y subirte más, literalmente ahora están frente a frente, pero estar a horcajadas sobre Jake, podrías huir fácilmente con la excusa de ir al baño, pero dicho pensamiento se esfuma de tu mente cuando nuevamente te rodea con sus brazos, sigue sin decir nada.

 

— Dime— dice firme pero cariñoso, no sabes cómo reaccionará si lo mencionas y tampoco quieres hacerlo, pero al parecer él no te dejará en paz hasta que le digas. 

 

—No quieres saber—  dices junto a su oído mientras escondes tu cara en la curva de su cuello y te aferras al calor de su pecho, no quieres enfrentarlo y tampoco quieres separarte, te gustaría fundirte en él para siempre. 

 

— Dirk, mírame—  no quieres hacer eso, pero el tono suplicante de su voz te convence de levantarte para enfrentarlo otra vez dado a que sus brazos ya no se aferran tan fuerte en ti, sientes las lágrimas en las esquinas de tus ojos y pones tu mano en su pecho justo donde estaba la espada que lo mató a él y a Jane, puedes ver por un segundo la sangre — No es malo que seas fuerte, pero no es bueno que lo hagas todo solo y es lo mismo con las emociones y los sentimientos, no puedes retenerlo todo, a veces en bueno hablarlo con alguien, como desahogo, tú ya no tienes que estar solo, yo estoy contigo, Roxy, Jane y Calíope están contigo, Dave y Rose están contigo, hasta incluso John, Jade y los trolls lo están... — 

 

— Roxy está muerta…— lo cortas.

 

— ¿Perdón? —

 

— Roxy está muerta — repites nuevamente mientras sientes que las lágrimas traicioneras caen por tus mejillas hasta que caen libres en el pecho de Jake —Ella está muerta y yo pude hacer nada para ayudarla, porque por ser impulsivo terminé en el anillo más lejano y la deje sola, es mi culpa…—

 

—Pero si Roxy está bien, ella vive con Callie y Jane— Su voz era nerviosa. 

 

— Por favor Jake…. Ya no mientas…— niegas con la cabeza y voz quebrada — Por favor no lo hagas…—

 

— Yo… Lo siento… lo siento tanto…—

 

—Claramente nadie lo sintió si planearon que nunca me enterara— a esta altura eras casi un desastre mientras le limpias las lágrimas con los talones de tus manos y te duele, te duelen el luto por tu Roxy y te duelen los recuerdos del otro Dirk, te duele el pecho como si fueses a explotar. 

 

— Dirk...No fue tu culpa, no había forma de saber lo que pasaría—

 

— Pero debí haberlo previsto, ¿Por qué otra cosa esa perra acuática de mierda estaría ahí? Mis poderes son jodidamente inútiles, ¿Por qué mierda me necesitaría a mí? ¡Y aun así traté de atacarla cuando claramente estábamos en desventaja! Debí hacer sabido que se llevaría a Roxy, no debí haberla dejado sola…—

 

— Pero… tenía controlada a Jade, de todas formas, ella habría aparecido y te habría llevado al anillo más lejano…— Jake se levanta haciendo que retroceda hasta estar sentado en su regazo y te abraza hasta que escondes tu rostro en su hombro — No te culpes por lo que sucedió —

 

—Entonces, ¿Por qué Jake?, ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?, Dime Jake, por favor…— te separas para verlo a los ojos —¿Por qué? — 

 

— Yo realmente no tengo una respuesta para eso…nunca se habló al respecto o se profundizó adecuadamente, o tal vez fue un acuerdo implícito el no hablar de eso, yo sé que Callie y Jane, hablaron con ella a puerta cerrada, creo John también lo hizo…— toma una pausa para juntar sus frentes después de un largo suspiro y silencio —Personalmente yo, no le di mucha relevancia, para mi Roxy es Roxy, no importa su procedencia o línea de tiempo, ella es mi amiga —

 

— Entonces… ¿Tan poco importaba si yo lo sabía o no? O, ¿Realmente soy tan irrelevante para ella, que no considero decirme? —

 

— No, no Dirk, obviamente tu eres importante para ella, quizás, no lo sé, para Roxy es más difícil hablar de eso con cualquiera, al igual que John…. Sobre todo, cuando todos en su línea murieron…pero ¿Quién te lo dijo?, obviamente no fue Roxy o John, tal vez Da…—

 

— No todos murieron Jake — lo cortas nuevamente — No todos estaban muertos… él seguía vivo maldita sea — vuelves a poner tu cara en su hombro para esconderte mientras te aferras a él con fuerza… no con la suficiente. 

 

—¿Vivo? ¿Quién está vivo? —pregunta suavemente —Vamos… Dirk—

 

—Dirk estaba vivo, él nunca murió— sientes que Jake se tensa. 

 

—Pero se supone que todos ellos estaban muertos… que tú, no, digo el Dirk de esa línea de tiempo había sido algo así como ¿Absorbido? Por los fallos— su voz es temblorosa y tensa, te toma de los hombros para enfrentarlo nuevamente. 

 

— No Jake… eso no implica que él haya muerto— tomas una pausa para ordenar tus pensamientos— sobrevivió, o más bien, en esa línea de tiempo no había podido contener a Jade y a Jane malvadas, por lo que una lucha sucedió, realmente no sé los detalles de cómo se desarrolló, dado a que él también habría sido lanzado al anillo más lejano… Y no estaba este troll amigo de Karkat y Terezi, no recuerdo su nombre—

 

—Creo que se llamaba Vriska o algo así y Dirk… por mucho que me guste tenerte encima de mí, me veo en la obligación de pedirte que te bajes de mi regazo porque se me está cortando la circulación de las piernas—

 

—Me estás diciendo gordo English? — dices un poco avergonzado mientras de bajas de su regazo y te sientas en el borde de la cama a su lado. 

 

—No, todo lo contrario, mi estimada clementina, realmente creo que deberías comer más—

 

—Oh…lo siento— No sabes por qué te estás disculpado, pero algo en su tono de voz te hace sentir que deberías, él se mueve a tu lado para estar sentado junto a ti, te inclinas hasta que tu cabeza descanse sobre su hombro y él toma tu mano. 

 

—Pero nos estamos desviando, por lo que sé, Vriska fue quién dejó inconsciente tanto a Jane como a Jade, pero… si no estaba en esa línea de tiempo...oh mierda— 

 

—Cuando algo sale mal en alguna sesión, se transforma en una línea de tiempo condenada… Lo que John y Roxy hicieron, fue saltar de una línea condenada a una favorables para que el juego pueda ser terminado y cuando alguien vivo queda en estas líneas condenadas tiene solo dos opciones, o vagar por un tiempo indeterminado… o desaparecer y de alguna forma, no sé, fusionarse con las memorias del que está en la línea a de tiempo favorable— paras para respirar, sientes que te arde el pecho. 

 

—Santa mierda…—

 

— Es una mierda Jake, es un pastel de mierda literal, es horrible y duele, tengo sentimientos y emociones encontradas y divididas— tu voz de quiebra y no puedes evitar cerrar el flujo de información que prácticamente estás vomitando ahora — Por un lado estoy de luto y por el otro estoy herido y enojado, e irónicamente, ¡También de luto! , aun cuando es por personas diferentes, muchos murieron y habían tantos cuerpos, sé que no debería afectarme porque a mí no me pasó, pero lo hace, me hace sentir mal, me aplasta y siento que lo hago lo suficiente —

 

—Vamos, respira con calma— Jake pasa su mano por tu espalda —debió ser duro…yo no sabía, de verdad lo siento Dirk…—

 

—Si me hubiesen dicho, habría estado preparado para el golpe de memorias del otro Dirk, habría sabido cómo manejarlo— te relajas bajo su toque, tranquilo y despreocupado, por un momento crees que te quedaras dormido en esa posición pero Jake te despierta. 

 

—¿Mejor? — 

 

— Un poco— le dedicas una sonrisa cansada. 

 

— Todo va a estar mejor Dirk, ya no tienes que lidiar solo con todo, puedes compartir la mierda, será menos doloroso ¿Esta bien? —

 

—Lo intentaré…—

  
  


Tú le crees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el claro ejemplo de cuando quieres poner porno y no te sale xD


	9. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño bonus

Tu nombre es Dave Strider y estás enojado, no, enojado es un maldito eufemismo para el gran tornado de mierda que estás sintiendo ahora mismo porque es de esos tornados de mierda que cubrirá todo de tal forma que sería mejor irse a otro lugar en vez de limpiar, quieres golpear a alguien y sabes a con mucha precisión a quién le vas a partir su puta madre y tirarle sus malditos dientes de conejo de mierda, no habías estado tan malditamente enojado en años literales. Aprietas tu agarre de la pala entre tus manos antes de enterrarlo nuevamente en la dura tierra, ya casi no desentierras estatuas, pero en estos momentos es la única actividad que te ayuda a sacar toda la ira y frustración que hay en ti. 

 

—Veo que aún estás enfadado Dave— escuchas una voz casi solemne a tus espaldas.

 

—Oh mierda Rose no…— realmente no tienes paciencia para su psicoanálisis, pero cuál fue tu sorpresa que al voltear solo encuentras a Roxy, la cual te sonríe antes de comenzar a reír en forma frenética. 

 

— ¡No puedo creer que en verdad creyeras que era Rose! — A duras penas puede hablar entre carcajadas frenética mientras te sonrojas ante sus burlas entre risas. 

 

—Aun así, no estoy de humor para bromas Roxy— te volteas para seguir cavando mientras resopla con furia, ¿Acaso no puede un tipo estar enojado sin que nadie lo moleste?  

 

—Últimamente no has estado de humor para nada Dave — crees que ella va a terminar de molestarte e irse cuando comienza a pasearse tranquilamente a tu alrededor hasta que encuentra un lugar idóneo para sentarse —¿Estás enojado con Jake cierto? — Te detienes en seco al escuchar el nombre de ese imbécil. 

 

—No, en lo absoluto, ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a insinuar que estoy molesto? ¿Cómo osas decir que estoy molesto con el imbécil que se niega a decir dónde está mi hermano?, oh claro que no estoy molesto, solo quiero partirle la cara y meterle esta puta pala por el culo— 

 

—Entonces estás jodidamente molesto— Dice ella con su enorme sonrisa de gato Cheshire. 

 

—¿Y como no voy a estar molesto? ¡El tipo lo encontró, a mi hermano!, ¿Acaso no tengo derecho de mínimo saber dónde está?, pero no, el hijo de puta solo avisa que lo encontró como… ¡Si se estuviese burlando de nosotros! Riéndose en nuestras metafóricas caras que va a tener a Dirk para él solo, ¿Y qué es esa mierda de no poder ir hasta el final del invierno y podemos volar? ¡Somos los malditos dioses de este mundo!"– Tiras la pala al piso solo por frustración, crees que se rompió el mango de manera por el impacto. 

 

—Entiendo Dave, yo… también estoy molesta con él y bueno, Jane también lo está— crees que terminó de hablar cuando toma la pala del suelo para devolvértela —Yo no sé si Rose también está molesta, bueno si lo estaba o, mejor dicho, lo está, no sabía que ella y Dirk estuviesen tan unidos, pero tampoco me extraña— tiene un dejo de tristeza en su última frase y no entiendes por qué. 

 

— Yo tampoco creí que ellos tuviesen una especie de amistad, Rose no me contó nada y Dirk tampoco, siempre creí…mierda, aún lo creo, que eran más sesiones de terapia que otra cosa— Te ríes un poco en lo último, nada podía ser más hilarante que verlos tratar de analizar hasta lo más mínimo detalle de uno al otro, aunque no puedes dejar de sentir un poco de envidia por ellos.

 

—Al parecer, casi todos creyeron eso, pero era lindo que no se repelieran el uno al otro como si les dieran sarpullido o algo similar— ambos se ríen —Así que supongo que ella también está enojada, pero lo muestra de una forma distinta, pero por otro lado… También es tiendo los sentimientos de Jake "–

 

— ¿Entender…. sus sentimientos? No, no, no, no, no decirnos es básicamente un secuestro" – nuevamente estás enojado. 

 

—O quizás él está respetando los deseos de Dirk, digo, que nadie sepa dónde está y bueno… legalmente no es un secuestro, pero tampoco debió ocultarlo de nosotros —Ella toma una pausa, ni te habías dado cuenta de su mirada triste —Y según lo que Jake le dijo a Jane… él quiere hacer que Dirk salga de ese maldito auto-exilio al que se impuso y bueno…otras cosas— no puedes evitar sonrojarte con el tono burbujeante de su voz en sus palabras y su sonrisa pícara. 

 

—¡Roxy! — le gritas mientras ella se ríe de ti y ahora no puede evitar imaginarte a tu hermano y a Jake en la cama, o más bien Jake haciéndole esas cosas a Dirk, aún es raro para ti que cualquier versión de tu hermano/padre esté emparejado con alguien pero no tienes el mismo sentimiento hacia Roxy que es algo así como tu hermana/mamá, muy diferente a Rose porque ella es solo tu hermana y ya superaron toda la mierda incómoda en los años que estuvieron en el meteorito, debes admitir que Kayana y Karkat ayudaron mucho, hasta incluso Terezi y Vriska. 

 

— Pero en cierto modo, yo personalmente hubiese hecho lo mismo que Jake, aunque considerando los antecedentes de ellos y en las condiciones que vive Dirk… Hasta incluso me sorprende que Jake haya decidido quedarse tanto tiempo con él— Toma otra pausa para suspirar y tal vez rejuntar sus palabras o algo por el estilo — Aunque no creo que pueda huir tan fácil de eso como lo hizo en el juego, así que supongo, también está tratando de probarse a sí mismo o eso creo—

 

—¿Y por qué estaría probándose a sí mismo? — preguntas con incredulidad. 

 

—No lo sé realmente, aunque supongo que Jake lo hace para… ¿Demostrar su amor? O qué sé yo Dave, solo sé que él está tratando de traerlo de vuelta—

 

— Si y follarlo en el proceso— dices con disgusto. 

 

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto? —

 

—Lo que me molesta Roxy, es que yo debería estar allí, tú deberías estar allí, Rose debería estar allí y obviamente Jane y Calliope deberían estar allí con él, somos su familia y amigos más cercanos, ¿Por qué English tiene que acaparar todo? Si está bien, él por mera coincidencia se topó con Dirk, pero me enoja tener que esperar, todos lo extrañamos, y lo peor es que también tengo parte de la culpa de que él haya decidido irse— 

 

—¿Qué? o sea Dave, entiendo el sentimiento de culpa y esa mierda, pero ¿Ser parte de eso? Es algo exagerado— Ella parece sorprendida así que dejas tu pala de mierda clavada en la tierra para acercarte a ella que se había sentado en el suelo y sentarte frente a ella, al menos el día está algo nublado como para preocuparte por el sol. 

 

—Bueno yo… cuando aún estábamos en el medio, esperando a los Jacks y antes de la llegada de Terezi, y claramente después de la puta incomodidad— Suspiras y tratas de reorganizar tus ideas, han sido más de diez años y aún se siente como si hubiesen terminado el juego ayer — Él y yo hablamos, digo para conocernos y mierdas, pero yo simplemente descargue sobre él todo lo que sentía sobre Bro cuando no se lo merecía…— Ella parece desconcertada pero aun así continuas —Lo hice creer que era la peor mierda del mundo por cosas que no había hecho… Y aún peor, refleje en Dirk todos mis miedos e inseguridades — Suspiras. 

 

— Pero eso es culpa de nadie Dave, Rose también lo hizo por un tiempo, mientras que yo descargue en ella todas mis expectativas sobre mi mamá, supongo que es algo normal o algo así entre nosotros—

 

— Ese es el punto, en ese tiempo no lo entendí muy bien cuando creí haberlo hecho en los años que estuvimos en el meteoro y cuando me di cuenta que había entendido algunas cosas mal, sobre todo, Dirk ya se había ido; cuando terminamos el juego y entramos a la nueva Tierra, él básicamente actuaba como si yo le hubiese puesto alguna orden de restricción o algo que decía ‘‘No te acerques a menos de un metro de Dave o te vamos a meter preso’’ — 

Terminas con algo de exasperación y es algo frustrante recordar que te trataba a cómo una muñeca de cristal. 

 

—O mejor dicho… ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que entendiste demasiado tarde? —

 

— Básicamente, ese momento, con toda la mierda, de pelear el inminente miedo de morir y dejando eso de lado… Bro… No era tan malo como lo dejé ver… bueno, el tiempo da una perspectiva diferente a las cosas y la madurez suficiente para comprender lo que no entendí en aquella época, aún hay cosas que están fuera de lugar—

 

—Oh, comprendo—

 

— Yo lo pensé durante mucho tiempo, hasta incluso regrese al departamento, mucha mierda no encajaba con mi memoria y por un tiempo lo deje así, hasta…— Te atragantas con tus propias palabras, no habías hablado con nadie sobre esto. 

 

—¿Hasta qué cariño? Sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa — Parece preocupada mientras pone su mano en tu hombro para algo de ¿consuelo?, ¿comprensión? No lo sabes muy bien. 

 

—¿Recuerdas el matrimonio de Rose? —

 

— Como olvidarlo— Ambos se ríen ante la memoria. 

 

—¿Recuerdas la mierda Trickster? —

 

Eso sí lo quiero olvidar, todos hicimos mierda estúpida durante eso, al menos esa vez…no obligue…a que Dirk me besara y aun así no…le…. afectó, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con tu hermano? — 

 

—Cal, eso tiene que ver, esa marioneta del demonio tiene que ver, si bien Bro me entrenó desde niño, no fue una mierda de todos los días como creí, fue más bien una mierda de una o dos veces a la semana, cuando fui al departamento ¡Había comida en la nevera y no espadas de mierda como yo lo recordaba!, habían muñecos y títeres, sí, pero no tantos, hasta vi la habitación de Bro ¿Puedes creer que siempre pensé que no tenía una o que nunca vería comida de verdad en la nevera? Me sentí estúpido cuando lo vi — Tu pecho se aprieta — Y me sentí aún más tonto a ver sus cosas, ahora sé lo que sintió John cuando descubrió lo que hacía su padre —  Ella sigue teniendo su mano en tu hombro animándome a continuar, te ríes un poco para ti, porque todo ha sido un monólogo tuyo — John creía que su papá era un payaso, siempre lo creyó, hasta que entramos en el juego y descubrió que era un hombre de negocios, con Bro… Yo siempre creí que era una especie de DJ con marionetas o algo igual de enfermizo— prácticamente sientes la bilis en tu garganta, quieres vomitar —Él no era nada de lo que yo creí Roxy, nada, cuando comencé a ver sus cosas, fue como si mi cabeza explotara, creo que es algo a los que Rose llamaría como 'memorias reprimidas' pero con sus grandes palabras de mierda, Bro no era un DJ de mierda,  era un investigador o ingeniero, o ambos y trabajaba en Skaian.Net — puedes sentir algunas lágrimas en las comisuras de tus ojos, pero no vas a llorar. 

 

— Entonces, lo que quieres decir es que Cal…—

 

—Si Dirk era inmune a toda la mierda de querubín de Caliborn y Calliope, ¿Por qué Bro no lo sería?, pero…a mi si me afectó, no con cosas físicas, pero sí pudo alterar mi memoria o algo por el estilo y ahora después de tanto tiempo fuera del juego y de su influencia han vuelto, ya no sé qué sentir, él ya está muerto—

 

—Tranquilo Dave, no es tu culpa… Solo son cosas que pasan y eso no se puede cambiar y por lo que dices, y conociendo a Dirk, lo más probable es que lo sabía y aun así continuó hasta el final—

 

—Quizás…y no quiero esperar para mostrarle todas esas cosas a Dirk, también puedes venir y Rose también, parezco un niño emocionado —

 

—Si lo pareces, pero ahora solo nos queda esperar—

 

—Odio esperar—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí hago algo de trampa, dado a que tomó el matrimonio de Rose y Kanaya, pero en este fic Dirk no fue, pero aún así ocurre todo el asunto de los Trickster, pero después Roxy le dice a Dave que sentía algo de envidia porque a Dirk no le afecta XD.
> 
> Por otro lado, tengo un capítulo más planeado pero tengo una duda, con respecto a cómo seguir, dado a que por obvias razones, Dirk y Jake no pueden hacer muchas cosas, aparte de follar hasta que termine el invierno, por lo que puedo hacer dos cosas, hacer un salto temporal para continuar con la trama principal y uno one-shot aparte sobre lo que pasó en medio, o, resumir toso en uno o dos capítulos largos y después continúar con la trama principal :3


	10. Chapter 10

No sabes exactamente cuánto tiempo ha pasado  desde que te encontraste con Jake ese día en la tienda, o cuánto tiempo cuando volvió a entrometerse tan audazmente en tu vida, durante mucho, mucho tiempo no habías tenido charlas muy largas con otras personas, solo las escasas ocasiones en tus cortas visitas al pueblo o cuando te pedían que repararas algo cuando el servicio técnico no podía, no eran programas y tampoco seguían patrones predeterminados, pero eran tan breves y cordiales que no las tienes mucho en cuenta, Jake por otro lado, no está todo el tiempo hablando contigo o algo así, tampoco te acercas mucho, le das tanto espacio como crees que necesita pero en momentos como este , donde no hay donde no hay mucho que hacer más que básicamente esperar a que el invierno pase, es cuando lo encuentras viéndote casi a escondidas con mucha discreción y no es que tampoco hayas podido evitar miradas indiscretas de él, ha pasado un tiempo desde…tu primera vez y no puedes evitar recordarlo, repasar cada toque y cada beso de Jake sobre tu piel estremeciéndote hasta tu núcleo, te gustaría tocarlo un poco, como él lo hizo contigo pero no sabes si quiere hacerlo de nuevo y no te negarías si lo quisiese, simplemente no sabes cuales son los límites adecuados en esta parte de alguna relación. 

 

 Con un suspiro bajas las agujas de tu tejido (Un pasatiempo muy útil que recogiste de Rose) e ir a la cocina  para servirte otra taza de té, miras a Jake que está sentado en tu sofá leyendo uno de tus muchos libros, al principio estaba molesto por no encontrar ninguna señal para su teléfono o su computadora portátil aun cuando le dijiste que no había alguna desde el primer día en que llegó, por un momento pensaste que usaría sus poderes para que hubiese, pero simplemente guardó el aparato y te pregunto qué hacías para entretenerte y  pues no haces mucho, leer en su mayoría o tejer algo de ropa, también duermes mucho y estuviste tentado en decir 'Luchar con el odio que me tengo' pero solo tú lo encontrarás gracioso y no querías disgustarlo en ese instante arruinando el momento. 

 

—¿Algo en tu mente calabaza? —  Te sobresaltas a la repentina pregunta de Jake, el cual te está observando desde tu sofá con expresión curiosa pero la ignoras en favor de tomar tu maldita taza de té e ir a tu asiento en el otro lado del sofá, una vez que dejas tu taza humeante en la mesa de café, Jake te arrastra hasta que estas prácticamente sobre su regazo, aún te sorprende que haga estas cosas —Dime Dirk— canturrea en tu oído y te sonrojas. 

 

—Nada en especial Jake…—  te acurrucas contra él o eso pretendidas cuando se endereza y toma tu mejilla para mirarlo a los ojos, la pregunta era obvia y no sabes realmente cómo responder, ¿Desde cuándo Jake era así de directo? ¿Cuándo dejó de ser tan ajeno a su entorno y los demás? Simplemente habías perdido la pista del niño Dork que habías conocido a los nueve o diez años, o al estúpido y ajeno Jake English que estuvo contigo durante la sesión, él ha cambiado tanto. 

 

—Vamos Dirk, dime— Te habías perdido su mirada de preocupación, también te habías perdido tantas cosas de él, de todos en realidad, pero tú lo escogiste así, así que tampoco puedes hacer reclamo alguno y tampoco es que hayas cambiado de parecer, ¿Cuánto tiempo falta antes que Jake se dé cuenta de la mala idea de todo esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás en volver a convertirte en el tóxico de antaño? 

 

—Yo solo estaba…pensando…— te acurrucas más en él. 

 

—De nuevo pensando— tratas de no sentirte disgustado e insultado por su tono sarcástico en sus palabras. 

 

—Eso es solo parte de mi encanto— puedes ver la exasperación cuando rueda los ojos — Lo siento, yo… es un hábito que he tenido durante demasiado tiempo— 

 

—¡Y un muy mal hábito! ¡Siempre mantienes esa cabeza de pollo tuya metida en la medita tierra con malos pensamientos e ignorando todo lo demás! — Jake toma tus manos muy difícilmente desde la posición en la que está y entrelaza sus dedos con los tuyos, pero es lindo su esfuerzo a tus ojos, no sabes desde qué momento o simplemente ya no te importa un carajo que Jake haya invadido tu espacio (y espacio personal) de forma tan audaz y sin inmutarse, muy diferente al Jake de antaño. 

 

—Lo siento, solo es que cuando estás tanto tiempo solo, es muy fácil caer en tu propia mente sin restricciones, es todo lo que siempre tuve— él solo suspira con resignación y te rodea en sus brazos en un gran abrazo y besa tu mejilla. 

 

—No tienes que volver a estar solo Dirk, no hay nada por lo que te tengas que castigar— te estrecha en sus brazos y pone un beso en tu templo — Además todos van a querer que vuelvas —te pones rígido — Y lo más probable es que me den el infierno por no haber dado nuestra ubicación antes de venir y estar tanto tiempo desconectado, lo más probable es que mi teléfono explote cuando vuelva a tener señal jeje — estás casi seguro de que serias un maldito diamante hecho solamente de tensión si no estuvieses hecho de carne y hueso, tratas de regularizar tu respiración en un vano intento de relajarte pero crees que lo hace peor, no querías pensar en el mar de mierda que se avecina para cuando termine el invierno —Dirk, Dirk … mírame, ellos no están enojados, solo están preocupados y un poco dolidos por haber decidido jugar  a las escondidas por diez años, no te van a juzgar— sabes que tienes que dar explicaciones pero tampoco quieres la confrontación que implica eso. 

 

— Yo lo sé, pero…—

 

—Pero nada Strider, tu eres importante para todos nosotros, eres importante para mí y no hay más discusión en eso— te abraza con más fuerza, arrullándote como a un niño como en las películas, aún no te acostumbras a este trato, aún más viniendo de Jake. 

 

 Solo te limitas a suspirar, ya que no podrías contra su determinación y no querías discutir ahora mismo o nunca para ser más preciso, así que te levantas y haces explotar tus articulaciones, si puso alguna cara de disgusto o no, simplemente te importa un carajo y solo lamentas la pérdida de tu ya frio té antes de dirigirte a tu habitación en busca de ropa e irte al baño esa era tu intención antes que Jake te detenga en tu camino y te hizo volver con él al sofá nuevamente en su regazo y rodeado por sus brazos en un abrazo de oso, tratas de zafarte pero él te tiene completamente atrapado en su prisión de carne y tú eres demasiado enclenque como quitártelo de encima.

 

—Jake suéltame— sigues retorciéndote en tu intento de que te suelte, pero el solo se ríe y te aprieta con más fuerza. 

 

–"No quiero"– podrías jurar que hasta escuchaste un resoplido como si fuese un niño que no quiere devolver un juguete que no es suyo y en este caso, dicho juguete eres tú y hasta incluso puedes ver su puchero en el ángulo incómodo en el que te encuentras. 

 

— Jake— te quejas pero él no está dispuesto a soltarte, así que solo resopla en señal de rendición —Al lejos déjame estar en una posición más cómoda si estás tan decidido en tenerme como un oso de peluche que particularmente no quieres soltar— crees que puedes escucharlo susurrar un "está bien" de mala gana antes que te suelte, bueno, no realmente, él mismo te acomoda a horcadas sobre su regazo  y no puedes negar lo avergonzado que te sientes en esta posición porque Jake sabe y tú sabes que él sabe. 

 

—¿Te parece más cómoda esta posición Strider? — 

 

—Si te parece cómodo que después la circulación de mis piernas se verá afectado impidiendo que pueda caminar bien hasta que dicha circulación vuelva a la normalidad, joder sí, estoy absolutamente cómodo sentado aquí— te acomodas mejor y pones tus manos en su peso, si quieres podrías abrazarlo por el cuello. 

 

—Me parece bien entonces, en tal caso serás mi prisionero— te vuelve a abrazar firmemente como un recordatorio de que no podrás levantarte hasta que quiera y menos mover tus brazos como querías hacer. 

 

—¿Qué clase de fianza debo pagar para que me dejes ir? — realmente no estás en contra de quedarte así un rato, pero admitirlo implica derrota y eso es algo que incluso con los años no se ha desvanecido de ti, tus ingentes ganas de no rendirte a pesar de estar en una situación que no sea nada más que una causa perdida. 

 

–"Dejame pensarlo" – casi no puedes evitar reírte ante su expresión de filósofo pensador antes de que cambie se expresión a una sonrisa casi seductora y mueva una de sus manos  desde tu cintura a tu nuca y besarte, comienza casto en sus primeros momentos y felizmente correspondiste, nunca te cansaras de sus besos–" Es algo difícil para ti, pero…quiero saber que estabas pensando" –dice en tu oído y vuelve a dejar un beso en tu mejilla, no puedes ocultar tu sonrojo pero lo intentas de todas formas ocultando tu rostro en la curva de su cuello —Quiero saber, aunque creas que no me guste, porque puede que sea cierto o simplemente estás siendo muy estúpido asumiendo que cualquier cosa me puede molestar o algo dentro de ese ámbito—te da un apretón con el brazo que aún rodea tu cintura.

 

—Yo pienso en muchas cosas Jake, creo que deberás ser más específico— dices sin levantar el rostro de su hombro. 

 

—En ese caso, dime todo… No Creas que te dejaré ir, así como así, además te recuerdo que en este momento eres el príncipe que tengo cautivo y mis brazos son la cárcel de tu confinamiento—

 

— Entonces no quiero irme nunca, aunque se corte la circulación de mis extremidades y desarrolle gangrena hasta el punto en que muera por infección o envenenamiento y se me desprenda la carne a trozos putrefactos como si fuese un leproso con epilepsia— escuchas a Jake hacer un ruido de disgusto.

 

—Qué asco Dirk—

 

–"Tu preguntaste" –

 

—Sabes lo que pregunte Strider, no quieras pasarte de listo— sientes el leve tono de amenaza en su voz. 

 

Suspiras y haces un ruido que grita "no quiero", pero Jake se ha vuelto un hijo de puta terco, así que le das lo que quiere. 

 

—A veces creo que todo esto es demasiado bueno para mí y me pregunto cuánto voy a tardar en arruinar esto — sientes esa opresión en el pecho que no te permite respirar. 

 

—Entiendo, pero créeme que si yo quiero estar aquí es por mi propia voluntad— toma una pausa para mirarte a los ojos —Y si no hubiera querido estar aquí en primer lugar no te habría seguido después de verte en esa tienda y no estaría aquí ahora mismo  y aún menos  te tendría en mis brazos  como te tengo en estos momentos — no sabes que decir contra eso pero sientes que algo en tu interior se calienta y si tuvieras tus manos libres, te cubrirías  la cara solo por lo avergonzado que te sientes en estos momentos y por lo sonrojado que estas. 

 

— Cállate — nuevamente tratas de esconderte en su hombro mientras él bastardo tiene el descaro de reírse, en tu cara y en tu casa. 

 

—Pero no te enojes calabaza— se sigue riendo. 

 

—No estoy enojado— 

 

—Si claro y yo soy rubio de ojos azules— Dice con un sarcasmo que no sabes de donde sacó y te besa antes de que puedas responder a eso y te abraza con fuerza para que no te levantases cuando comenzaste a moverte con la intención de irte —Te recuerdo que eres mi prisionero, así que no se te ocurra tratar de irte— dice en tu oído y hay un temblor que recorre todo tu cuerpo. 

 

—Ja…. Jake— dices casi con un suspiro te comienzas a mover un poco mientras Jake te comienza a recorrer desde tu mandíbula hasta la parte baja de tu cuello y te marca ahí, si bien no te molesta la atención de Jake, no estás acostumbrado a este tipo de atención o al tacto con otra persona en general. 

 

—¿Mmn? Dirk si apenas he hecho nada— baja sus manos hasta tus muslos para volver a subir lentamente por tus costados hasta el pecho y volver a bajar hasta el principio, hace lo mismo un par de veces hasta el cambia el patrón recorriendo tu espalda. 

 

No quieres admitirlo, pero has pensado mucho en Jake desde que llegó, pero no los pensamientos habituales sobre sus cambios físicos y psicológicos que ha tenido, sino en cómo logra hacerte estas cosas, uno o más pensamientos más oscuros … con quienes también compartió estos momentos de intimidad, claramente no puedes enojarte con él, pero eso no disminuye en nada tu morbosa curiosidad ¿Cómo habrá perdido su virginidad? ¿Habrá sido con una chica o con un chico? ¿Habrá sido con Jane en caso de que lo hubiera hecho con una mujer o simplemente con alguna otra que haya conocido?, no puedes evitar sentir cómo algo se marchita en tu interior ante esa línea de pensamiento, no sabes que es peor, que Jake lo haya hecho con Jane o con algún extraño independientemente si era hombre, mujer, troll u otra cosa y te sientes hipócrita al molestarte por eso cuando claramente no deberías, tú lo dejaste libre y él podía estar con quien quisiera al igual que tu escogiste huir como el maldito cobarde que eres de todas las relaciones posibles y esconderte como un ermitaño…. 

 

—Lo estás haciendo de nuevo— Dice antes de morder tu hombro y sacándote de tu tren de pensamiento con un gemido desde el fondo de tu garganta — En qué estabas pensando— no puedes discernir en su toso si es una pregunta o te está regalando, solo sabes que él quiere saber. 

 

— No quiero arruinar el estado de ánimo— tratas de defenderte sin que él se detenga, pero ya era demasiado tarde. 

 

—Lo harás realmente si no me dices y no me vas a convencer poniendo un puchero en tu linda cara—  no sabías que estabas haciendo algún puchero así que solo sueltas un suspiro y le das lo que quiere. 

 

—Estaba pensando en ti y en lo que hemos hecho y en cómo tú…— te detienes, no sabes cómo expresarlo sin que suene horrible o mínimamente desagradable. 

 

—Estabas pensando en mí, bien entiendo eso continua—

 

—Pensaba en lo que hemos hecho y— tomas una pausa para pensar en tus palabras—Y en tu… amplia, creo que esa sería la palabra indicada, experiencia en esa área — hago parece hacer click en su mente y susurro algo que solo puedes identificar como un débil (oh) —No digo que esté molesto o disgustado— dices apresuradamente — Solo siento curiosidad de quien fue y los méritos que tuvo que hacer para llegar a eso—

 

—Realmente no fue nada espectacular, yo era muy estúpido y creí que era un gran paso para convertirme en un hombre adulto, pero no podía estar más equivocado—Jake suspira y al ver que no le has respondido decide continuar —Solamente no fue sincero conmigo mismo y no me di cuenta en cómo mis acciones dañan a las personas que están en la vecindad de mi ser—

 

—Jake, tú no eres estúpido— tratas de consolarlo abrazándolo por el cuello y besando su mejilla — Quizás algo denso y ajeno, pero no estúpido—

 

—Si lo soy Dirk, por mucho tiempo tomé decisiones estúpidas sin pensar en los demás y no podrás refutar eso, aún no sabes las cosas que hice—

 

—Entonces dime para que pueda saber—

 

—Perdí mi virginidad con una prostituta—

 

—¿Qué? —

 

—Exactamente eso— Jake se retuerce en plena incomodidad V Yo en ese momento creí que no merecía el afecto de nadie y que todos me querían solo por mi físico— sientes una punzada en tu pecho, tú lo querías por más que su físico —Y después de mucho tiempo creí que solo me faltaba una cosa para convertirme en un hombre de verdad y bueno…termine en una casa de  lenocinio pero no funcionó, de hecho, lo hizo peor, pero lo atribuí a que no amaba a esa prostituta, así que seguí con mi vida y seguí intentando— para para regularizar su propia respiración y tu tratas de ayudarlo acariciando su cabello, crees que no seguiría hablando pero continúa — con otras personas…—

 

—Jake…—

 

—Yo, creo que ya lo había dicho antes que había tenido a otros amantes— asientes en reconocimiento — Al principio estuve con mujeres pero nunca me sentí cómodo con alguna de ellas, después estuve con hombres y...me sentí mas cómodo pero aún había algo que me faltaba, nadie pudo llenar ese vacío, nadie pudo llenar el vacío que dejaste en mi— no sabes cómo sentirte con su confesión, en un primer momento te sientes muy incómodo el solo imaginarte a Jake así — E hice lo peor cuando me di cuenta que te habías ido y que no volverías— se queda en silencio, quizás esperando a que digas algo acusándolo por las cosas que hizo o algo así .  
  
  


— ¿Qué hiciste entonces? — ves la vergüenza y el temor en su expresión, sabes que podría ser tan malo para él. 

 

— Comencé a buscar chicos que se parecieran a ti — intenta cubrir su rostro con sus manos   pero no lo dejas tomándolas entre las tuyas y acomodándote en su regazo —Y lo peor es que nunca duré mucho con cualquiera, nadie podía ser tú y realmente tuve muchos problemas por eso, lo siento—

 

— No tienes nada de lo que te debes disculpar Jake, tú eras libres de estar con quien quisieras o hacer lo que se te diese la gana y no sé qué decir o pensar con esto… yo creí que te olvidarías de mí y que sería mejor que no volviésemos a hablar, al menos en términos románticos— acunas una mano en su mejilla y levantas su mirada para que se encuentre con la tuya, sus ojos se encuentran llorosos y el das una pequeña sonrisa — Yo te quiero aun así, solo tenía curiosidad pero no es necesario que me lo hables de eso si aún te hace sentir mal o te incomoda pero gracias por decirlo, lo aprecio mucho " – lo besas en la punta de su nariz y lo abrazas.  
  
  


—Lo siento Dirk...lo siento tanto…. te amo— Ahora está completamente sollozando en tu hombro mientras le acaricias el cabello.  
  
  


—No hay problema Jake— trata de tranquilizarlo, pero al parecer eso lo hace peor.

  
—No Dirk, básicamente trate de reemplazarte y en el proceso le hice daño a las personas con las que estuve al igual como lo hice contigo pero fue peor — te abrazaba ahora con mucha fuerza —Lo siento, lo siento— No sabes qué hacer con esto, no tienes idea de cómo consolarlo en estos momentos porque no puedes comprender la magnitud de sus sentimientos así que solo lo dejas descargarse. 

 

—Shhh, tranquilo… Ya paso Jake, ahora estás aquí…— le susurras en un intento de consolarlo y no puedes evitar sentirte culpable por arruinar el momento. 

 

Después de varios minutos Jake se relaja y respira con normalidad y deja de abrazarte con tanta fuerza separándose de ti viéndote con una expresión de total vulnerabilidad y culpa. 

 

—¿Mejor? — El solo asiente con la cabeza — A veces es mejor dejar salir las emociones— 

 

—Déspota—  dice mientras se limpia las lágrimas y la nariz con la manga. 

 

— Ese despotismo se aplica para mí, pero no para ti Jake, pero yo lo siento— 

 

—¿Por qué te disculpas clementina? — ahora él acuna tu cabeza entre sus manos y baja una de ellas hasta la parte baja de tu cuello para pasar el pulgar por la marca que había dejado. 

 

—Por arruinar el estado de ánimo—

 

—No te preocupes por eso— ahora sonríe y te mira directamente a los ojos — Eso se puede arreglar porque si mal no recuerdo tu eres mi prisionero —


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dios mio, por fin pude actualizar esta basura xD Edite todos los capítulos anteriores para arreglar errores de ortografía y demás y aun no estoy segura si debo cambiar la clasificación de M a E

Realmente pierdes la pista de todo cuando Jake te besa y no sabes cómo rayos es capaz de hacer esa mierda contigo, es como si el mal momento de hace un rato no hubiese pasado en absoluto aun cuando todavía resuena en tu mente como ondas en el agua y él continúa como si nada hubiese pasado, te muerde a cada lado del cuello sacando más de un jadeo en el proceso convirtiéndote en masilla con solo sus labios. 

 

—Deja de hacer eso— dice entre besos y mordiscos desde el cuello hasta tu oído con un tono que no puedes discernir si es enojo o molestia. 

 

—Lo siento ah…— apenas puedes pronunciar antes que él proceda a morder el lóbulo de tu oreja y envía un temblor a través de todo tu cuerpo mientras escuchas una pequeña risa de Jake. 

 

—¿Así que lo sientes clementina? — con una mano desabrochó un par de botones de tu pijama para tener más piel a la cual arrastrar sus labios y dejar marcas. 

 

—Jake…— Gimes su nombre cuando muerde tu hombro y besa la marca allí dejada. 

 

—No te veo muy arrepentido que digamos calabaza—  sientes su sonrisa en tu hombro antes de levantar la vista para verte a los ojos— Creo que tendrás que convencerme de tu arrepentimiento y ser más convincente—

  
—¿Cómo hago eso English si no te importaría iluminarme? — tienes una noción de lo que Jake quiere. 

 

—Vamos Strider, tan guapo como eres, también lo tienes en inteligencias y por esa buena cabeza que tienes sobre tus hombros sé que llegarás a buen puerto, de eso estoy seguro— te suelta para dejar sus brazos en el respaldo del sofá dejándote libre y viéndote con una sonrisa que se encuentra entre sexy y socarrona —Puedes ir con total libertad, además se me quedaron dormidas las piernas— Lentamente te levantas un poco avergonzado por lo que Jake implicó que quería porque de pie puedes ver que está luciendo un semi a través de sus pantalones de chándal, sabes qué quiere pero no sabes cómo se hace correctamente así que solo te limitas a imitar lo que has visto en las innumerables películas porno que viste en tu adolescencia. 

 

—Jake ¿Estás seguro? Yo no sé hacer esto, aun cuando haya dejado claro en el pasado que sí lo sabía, para haber sido un niño criado con todo lo que él Internet tenía para ofrecer y sin la supervisión de una figura responsable, en realidad no tengo idea de nada— dices mientras te colocas entre sus piernas y dejas cada una de tus manos en sus muslos, estás avergonzado y sonrojado, tu cara literalmente está gritando 'Soy un tipo "semi-virgen" que no sabe cómo dar una mamada'. 

 

—Bueno mi estimado señor, ya sabes como dicen las malas lenguas y como mi honorable y difunta abuela solía decir " siempre hay una primera vez para todo" mi caléndula, además te guiaré— te acaricia la mejilla y te apoyas en el tacto soltando un suspiro sintiendo como una pequeña fracción de tu vergüenza se filtra, después de unos minutos o eso crees, Jake aleja su mano y con un poco de dificultad toma un de tus manos y la pone sobre su polla, levantas la vista para encontrarte con una mirada expectante que te insta a continuar. 

 

Tardas un par de minutos adicionales en juntar el coraje antes de mover tu manos y sentir su polla bajo tu toque, es extraño en formas que no sabrías cómo describir no es hasta que levantas la vista y encontrarte con la mirada intensa que Jake te está dedicando cuando te armas de valor y bajas la pretina de su pantalón junto con su ropa interior, solo lo suficiente para que su erección esté libre;  lo tomas con sumo cuidado con una mano, es más pesado de lo que creías y también más cálido, no es tan diferente al tuyo. Cambias un poco de posición a una más útil y lo tomas con ambas manos, eso hace que Jake suspire en voz alta, alentándote a continuar rodeando su polla con una de tus manos comenzando un ritmo lento desde la base hasta la cabeza, una, dos, tres veces más. 

 

—Espera, espera Dirk estas apretando demasiado— dice Jake entre un suspiro ronco e inmediatamente sueltas su polla. 

 

—Lo siento, ¿Te hice daño? — dices apresuradamente. 

 

—Estoy bien, solo lo habías sujetado un poco fuerte, pero descuida es normal estar nervioso las primeras veces que uno hace cosas como esta— te acaricia la mejilla y te da una cálida sonrisa. 

 

—Entonces, ¿Cómo lo hago? —no te vendría nada mal una demostración, Jake solo pasa su pulgar sobre tu labio inferior mientras cambia su sonrisa a una más coqueta. 

 

—No tengo ningún inconveniente Cap, vamos, dame tu mano— dejas que dirija tu mano a su vez entrepierna donde crees que pudiste ver como sus pene volvía a la vida porque no crees que haya podido mantener la erección por tanto tiempo después del apretón que le diste — Así, mira— rodea su polla con tu mano y deja la suya sobre la tuya cuando comienza a moverla, desde la base hasta el glande en un ritmo lento —Oh si… ese es el boleto— dice antes de quitar su mano y dejarte solo masturbándolo, puedes ver el momento exacto en el que de forma una gota de presemen en la punta de  su pene y no puedes resistir el impulso de darle una lamida sorprendiéndote a ti mismo por hacer algo como eso, el sabor no es terrible como creíste pero tampoco el manjar más exquisito que existe como lo hacían ver en las películas pornográficas que viste cuando eras más joven, pero  por el jadeo que Jake te dio en ese momento, te dice que vas por el camino correcto así que lo haces otra vez  y otra vez, hasta que sientes la mano de Jake en tu nuca y te congelas por la intensidad con la que te está viendo —¿Por qué te detienes? Lo estabas haciendo tan bien Dirk, eres toda una estrella dorada pero…—  toma su polla con la otra mano y comienza a pasar la puta por tus labios como si de un lápiz labial se tratase —Siempre puedes ser mejor ¿O me equivoco? — asientes en respuesta porque no puedes encontrar otra respuesta, puesto que, no crees que puedas encontrar tu voz, pero eso es suficiente respuesta para él —Vamos entonces, no uses los dientes y no intentes tan profundo— Abres la boca solo lo suficiente para dejar que su pene entre y no le hagas daño con tu dentadura, es cálido y pesado en tu boca, crees que si te concentras lo suficiente puedes sentir como palpita sobre tu lengua. 

 

 Después de unos momentos de acostumbrarse a la posición y a la leve incomodidad de tener algo metido en la boca comienzas a moverte lentamente en un vaivén con ritmo marcado, puedes escuchar a Jake jadear por sobre el latido de tu propio corazón y sonríes para tus adentros e intentas cambiar el ritmo a uno de esos movimientos que recuerda haber visto en tu adolescencia. 

 

— Aah si Dirk, vas de maravilla ah…—  no es hasta que tome sus manos a cada lado de tu rostro cuando miras hacia arriba encontrándote con la intensa mirada de Jake —Eres hermoso así ¿Te lo había dicho antes? — sujeta con un poco de fuerza tu cabeza cuando empuja su polla dentro de tu boca haciéndote jadear por el movimiento repentino —Creo que debería decirte lo bueno que eres más a menudo ¿no crees? ah— sigue empujando  en ti haciéndote gemir y jadear, no sabes en qué momento apoyaste tus manos en sus muslos  dado a que estabas distraído con otras cosas, como en la sensación de su polla en tu boca,  o las presión que ejerce Jake con sus manos alrededor de tu cabeza  e incluso en cómo te observa… quieres darle más e intentas ir más lejos de lo que sus embestidas han ido al ritmo que él marcó, más rápido, más…. 

 

Te estás ahogado. 

 

Te impulsas hacia atrás por pura inercia antes de comenzar a toser dejando caer baba por la comisura de tus labios y tapando tu boca con ambas manos mientras no puedes detenerte. 

 

—¡Perdón! — escuchas a Jake muy apresuradamente mientras se mueve acomodando su ropa antes de estar junto a ti en el piso acariciando tu espalda esperando que tu ataque de tos termine —Vamos, bebe esto— tomas la taza ya fría de té que habías dejado hace un tiempo, pero poco hace apaciguar la tos. Después de varios minutos tu garganta se calma y puedes respirar con normalidad, Jake a tu lado sube y baja su mano por tu espalda suavemente hasta que te recompones.

 

—Lo siento— dices mientras te quitas las lágrimas que salieron durante tu ataque de tos. 

 

—¿Por qué Dirk? No hay nada que disculpar—

 

—Por matar el estado de ánimo— te duelen las rodillas mientras te levantas, pero él te abraza automáticamente como si te hubiese estado esperando ahí todo el tiempo que habías tardado en ponerte de pie. 

 

—No Dirk, estas cosas siempre pasan así que no te preocupes—  te besa la frente y se acerca a tu oído — Siempre se puede revivir el estado de ánimo mi hermosa caléndula— susurra antes de morder el lóbulo de tu oreja haciéndote suspirar en el acto, él sonríe antes de besarte otra vez y te derrites en el, ignorando la forma por la que te había llamado, no entiendes esa predilección de Jake al llamarte por otros nombres pero dejas que haga lo que quiera y tampoco es que te moleste — Así que ¿En qué estábamos? —

 

—¡Jake no! — te aferras muy fuerte a él cuando tus pies dejan el suelo, es Jake, no es un dron que te está atacando, estas a salvo porque es Jake y no te hará daño —Hijo de puta— le dices cuando se ríe y te sujeta más a su cuerpo, arrullándote. 

 

—Insisto en que deberías comer más Dirk— ignora completamente tus insultos de hace un momento mientras te lleva a tu habitación y te deja en la cama con sumo cuidado, como si fueses algo muy frágil aun cuando no lo eres y se siente extraño que alguien te trate así, dada la enorme cantidad de tiempo que estuviste solo — Vamos muévete un poco más al centro—

 

—No sé qué quieres hacer— dices una vez que te acomodas en el centro de tu cama y apoyándote en tus antebrazos observas como Jake se para al pie de la cama exactamente alineado contigo tiene esa mirada, esa misma mirada la cual no sabes cómo catalogar —¿Jake sucede algo? — nuevamente no responde, solo te da una media sonrisa y comienza a trepar en la cama hasta quedar a tu altura obligando a recostarte por completo. 

 

—No sucede nada, solo te estoy observando— acaricia tu mejilla con su mano izquierda y la comienza a bajar, pasando por tu cuello hasta llegar al pecho —Acaso…. ¿Te molesta? — dice un par de octavas más bajo en su voz. 

 

—No realmente… Solo me hace sentir algo incómodo— desvías un poco la mirada. 

 

—En ese caso, vas a tener que comenzar a acostumbrarte a que te vea—

 

—No creo que en algún momento lo haga… — Jake te besa antes de que continúes con lo que sea que hubieses querido decir. 

 

—Shhh, en tal caso mi viejo amigo, creo que tendrás que comenzar a hacerlo porque dudo que pueda dejar de mirarte Dirk— susurra en tu oído como si no quisiera que nadie más lo escuche, lo cual es algo estúpido porque ustedes dos son los únicos en un radio de varios kilómetros. 

 

—Jake… — Dices en susurro casi etéreo, no sabes cómo refutar sus palabras o torcerlas para que desista en su convicción, así que simplemente no dices nada en lo absoluto y te dejas llevar por la sensación de las manos de Jake recorriendo tu cuerpo dejando rastros casi eléctricos a su paso y su boca atacando tu cuello dejando más marcas entre suspiros y jadeos.

 

—Te amo— lo escuchas susurrar una y otra vez bajo el latido de tu corazón  y crees que es una ilusión del momento, un producto de tu imaginación, todo era demasiado rápido, demasiado perfecto e ideal, Jake no podía estar hablando en serio, no podía decir esas palabras tan a la ligera, quizás a cualquier consorte que tuvo en el pasado pero no a ti, no por todo lo malo que has hecho y todo lo que pudiste haberle hecho —Shhhh, Dirk hasta aquí puedo ver que estas teniendo pensamientos tormentosos—  no te habías dado cuenta en qué momento había alejado —Hare que saques esos pensamientos tan horrorosos de tu mente—

—¿Cómo harías eso English? — preguntas como a pesar que es una declaración completamente retórica.

 

—Oh mi viejo amigo, se exactamente como vaciar por completo tu mente — tiene el maldito descaro de sonreír antes de apretar tu polla a través de tu ropa haciéndote jadear—¿Puedes ver a lo que me refiero Dirk? — continúa acariciándote por sobre la ropa haciendo que te retuerzas por la estimulación — Y esto solo es el principio—  toma la pretina de tu pijama para bajarlo y liberar tu erección — También sería justo que te devolviera el favor ¿No es así? Y además podrías aprender algo útil para el futuro— y lo siguiente que siente es el calor húmedo en la cabeza de tu polla haciéndote estremecer hasta la médula, pero él no te da tiempo de asimilarlo antes de comenzar a introducirlo en su boca. 

 

—Ah...ahh...ja…Jake… —  tu mano de encuentra con su salvaje melena negra y comienzas a tirar inconscientemente cuando él comienza a moverse, no estabas preparado para la intensidad de todo, tratas inútilmente contener tus jadeos y gemidos, pero fallando de todos modos, sientes como comienza a succionar la cabeza de tu polla antes de soltarla haciendo que tu mente se vaya por la jodida ventana, en el mejor de los sentidos, Jake se toma unos segundos antes de volver a atacar tu polla por no sabes cuánto tiempo porque pierdes la pista y solo te  concentras en cómo se siente la boca de Jake en ti reduciéndote a solo un tumulto se gemidos y jadeos.

Se siente como una agradable y tortuosa eternidad hasta el momento comienzas a sentir esa agradable tención entre tus piernas antes que comiencen a temblar en señal de tu inminente orgasmo e inútilmente tratas de advertir a Jake, pero eso no parece importarle en lo absoluto cuando continua con sus ministraciones hasta el punto en que es demasiado para ti en más de un sentido e inevitablemente te corriste en su garganta con un profundo gemido que da a entender como si Jake te hubiese chupado el alma, pero por tu polla.

—Joder… lo siento — dices entre jadeos, estas avergonzado por tu nula resistencia

sexual.

—No te preocupes Dirk, ya mejoraras con el tiempo y la practica — dice tan sonriente como siempre el jodido bastardo y si no lo amaras tanto, ya lo habrías golpeado —¿Continuamos mi quería caléndula? — solo asientes en respuesta para que el continúe con lo que sea que quiera hacerte —Te amo — dice cuando besa el hueso de tu cadera y lo repite una y otra vez hasta que vuelve a tus labios.

—Jake, te amo— dices entre apasionados besos, jadeos y gemidos; continúan así hasta que se aleja y tiene esa mirada intensa en su rostro, no la comprendes en un principio, pero después de un momento entiendes lo que quiere decir y solo asientes ante su silenciosa pregunta.

Ante tu respuesta separa un poco más tus piernas y te sientes una combinación entre avergonzado y vulnerable, es la segunda vez que estas en esta posición como esta o estas tan excitado, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que siquiera te hubieses masturbado…sales de tus pensamientos cuando Jake coloca sus manos a casa una de tus rodillas antes de comenzar a moverlas hasta la parte interna de los muslos muy suavemente como si fueses de cristal o algo igual de frágil, acaricia el hueso de tu cadera y con la punta de sus ledos pasa del glande, falo y bolas, hasta el perineo y llega hasta tu entrada , se siente como si sus dedos fueses plumas o algo igual de ligero cuando te saca más de algún suspiro.

 

—Eres hermoso Dirk, me has dado tanto y un compañero no sabe qué hacer con todos estos regalos que me das— no sabes que mierda está diciendo cuando escuchas el click de una botella la cual no sabes de dónde demonios saco, pero eso no podría importarte menos cuando unta un poco en sus dedos —Estará un poco frio— dice antes que colocar uno de sus dedos en tu entrada, no es tan frio como crees en un principio y se calienta rápido a la temperatura corporal de ustedes dos, de hecho, a pesar de estar a un temperatura agradable aún se siente extraño cuando Jake comienza a empujar hacia adentro, al principio es raro y duele y duele mucho, pero quizás es porque es con Jake que no se siente tan terrible o es más llevadero y en su mayoría crees que es por tus propios nervios de neófito en esta área en particular; sueltas un par de suspiros cuando termina de meter el primer dedo en ti y espera un momento antes de comenzar a moverlo hasta que te acostumbres y comienza nuevamente el procedimiento pero son dos dedos, duele un poco más pero Jake susurra dulces palabras en tu oído que no comprendes completamente  bajo el enorme palpitar de tu corazón pero el sonido de su voz te relaja en cierta forma, sientes como separa los dedos dentro de ti estirándote y haciendo que hagas más ruido  cuando comienza a follarte con los dedos hasta que prácticamente gritas cuando encuentra tu próstata e insistiendo en ese lugar dentro de ti haciéndote retorcer de puro éxtasis.

 

—Ese es el boleto querido—  le escuchas decir cuando saca sus dedos de ti dejándote vacío y excitado, separa tus piernas un poco más para acomodarse entre ellas y sientes su mano pegajosa con lubricante cuando la apoya en una de tus rodillas, pero no le darás ni dos mierdas por eso porque no podría importarte menos cuando estas ocupado con cosas más importantes como, por ejemplo, los labios de Jake en los tuyo o en como el encaja entre tus piernas, suspiras solo por la anticipación y te sobresaltas un poco cuando sientes la punta de su glande en tu entrada —Tranquilo, como la primera vez, solo dolerá al principio ¿Bien? —  suspiras una respuesta afirmativa cuando comienza a introducirlo en ti, duele, jodidamente duele y mucho más que sus dedos y jadeas de dolor — tranquilo, vamos respira conmigo Dirk, dime cuando estés bien— con mucho esfuerzo tratas de igualar su respiración cuando logras acostumbrarte.

 

—Ah… Jake… puedes continuar— dices a duras penas en un suspiro, el solo asiente en respuesta, no es tan malo hasta que llega a la parte más gruesa de su polla cuando lo haces parar de nuevo, es igual de doloroso, pero tratas de manejarlo lo mejor posible.

No puedes, realmente no puedes.

— _Jake…me duele…no…no puedo, por favor_ — dices en un susurro apresurado, sientes el escozor en las esquinas de tus ojos y te arde todo como si estuvieses en llamas, es demasiado.

—Lo siento Dirk, espera un segundo — solo siente un corto dolor cuando se desliza de ti y aun duele como el infierno, pero ya no es tan agudo como hace un momento —Vamos respira conmigo aquí— no te percataste que habías comenzado a hiperventilar — Lo hiciste bien Dirk, lo hiciste bien cariño… — te aferras a él como si tu vida dependiera de ello soltando un par de sollozos —Estas bien, estas bien Dirk, no tenemos que continuar ¿Bien? Vamos a ponernos cómodos calabaza—aun aferrándote a él, Jake logra de alguna forma movernos a ambos bajo las mantas en posición de abrazo y dejándote sobre su pecho.

—Yo… Lo siento — finalmente hablas cuando recuperas la compostura después de un tiempo — Por arruinar el momento y todo lo demás — dices en alusión que no pudieron terminar lo que querían hacer.

—No te preocupes Dirk, está bien— sonríe y es completamente acogedor — ¿Te encuentras mejor? — te acaricia el cabello detrás de las orejas y asientes en respuesta — Debes estar exhausto, mejor vamos a dormir— tiene razón, estás cansado, muy cansado….  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posdata: #ChupaloKarolDance


End file.
